As It Never Was
by Salem Nightlark
Summary: A rip in time threatens the universe. But there may just be hope from the displaced children, assuming they can work together. uploads pending after computer repairs.
1. Chapter 1

As It Never Was

Abigail Callaghan reviewed the readings on her screen. "You're sure about these readings?"

"Our top minds have confirmed it." Mr Krei answered, "We need your help."

"I'm sure you can understand my concerns about joining this project." She responded with a hard look, "Given our history."

"Uh yes," Krei said nervously, "I realize there's a lot of bad blood between us. I wouldn't have come if there was anyone else. I can promise you twice your salary."

"I want full oversight of the team." Abigail said.

"Done." Krei answered.

"I mean full oversight, if I say stop then it stops no questions asked." Abigail said sternly, "Do we have a deal."

Krei hesitated, "Alright we have a deal."

Abigail shook Krei's hand then pressed stop on her recorder. "But once this is over we are done forever."

* * *

Lewis and Wilbur flew the through time for the past. Colors and lights whirled around them in strange patterns.

"Hey Wilbur, does this flight seem different from the others." Lewis asked.

"It is longer than usual, but I'm sure its fine we are going further back than we have before. Besides you fixed the time machine so you know I'm sure its fine."

"Yeah I guess so but what if I didn't fix it right and we get stuck like this?" Lewis asked.

"Keep moving backwards I guess." Wilbur answer with a shrug.

The time machine jerked hard to the left throwing them to the floor.

"What's happening?" Wilbur asked.

"I dunno you're the one flying it!"

"But you fixed it!" Wilbur shouted back.

The machine bounced up and down again jerking wildly to the side. A large tear of color was in front of them. It sharply contrasted from the smooth lights with its sharp crackling lightning arching out from its center.

"I think its pulling us in!" Lewis screamed.

The time machine punched through the tear in front of it. It flickered in and out of existence. A small Texas town; a city suburb; then San Francisco downtown before crashing into the bay.

Lewis pulled himself back into his seat he was going to be sick.

"When are we?" Wilbur asked.

"I don't even know where we are." Lewis answered looking at the unfamiliar skyline.

* * *

Riley was on her way home from school as usual. She had finally gotten used to living in San Francisco after a very tumultuous move. She was halfway across the street when something big and red appeared out of nowhere. She screamed and threw her arms up in front of her. The machine vanished upon contact leaving nothing only a discarded textbook on the crosswalk.

Fear slapped wildly on the control panel, "Wah! What is happening!?"

"How would I know you're driving!" Disgust shot back.

"Figures something bad would happen." Anger muttered.

Riley crashed to the ground inside a building. The room was full of smoke and flames. She looked around in a panic, "Help!"

Riley's emotions were in turmoil.

"This heat is terrible we need to cool off before our hair falls out." Disgust pouted reaching for the controls. Fear knocked her hands back accidentally while he panicked at the controls.

"Guys there's something new in here." Sadness said pointing to the back corner.

"Something" turned out to be a swirling tear of lights in the tracing out in strange patterns.

Fear screamed and pushed Joy in front of the controls, "Panic for me."

He raced to the strange lights and circled around it surrounding it with caution tape, "No no no! This can't be happening! I need a blanket to throw over this!"

A man became visible through the smoke, "We got to move!" he shouted grabbing her hand.

An explosion filled the room with flames engulfing them completely. Riley screamed.

Fear saw the wall of flames approach them, "Ah! Why couldn't we be at the park?" His wall of manuals collapsed under him and he fell into the light.

A tear opened up before Riley, both she and the other man were pushed through it by the force of the explosion. They landed in a grassy park a mile away.

Fear sat up looking around confused, "Did I do that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Riley came to laying on her back. A figure was kneeling over her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I- I think so… what happened?"

"I don't know. I didn't know anyone was working on teleportation." He held out his hand, "I'm Tadashi."

"Riley," She answered taking his hand, "where are we?" she asked.

"I think this is Howard Park, but that means we're almost three miles from the Science Expo." He said looking around them.

"I've never heard of that park but I've only lived in San Francisco for a few months."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked shining a light in her eyes.

"I told you I'm fine." she answered turning away from the light.

"I'm sorry it's just you called it San Francisco not San Fransokyo… never mind. We should get back to Aunt Cass's there's a phone there and Baymax can scan you ."

"Who's Baymax?"

Tadashi smiled, "I'll show you."

"Dash will you stop goofing around and help me with Jack-jack?" Violet shouted.

"ugh, fine!" Dash groaned. He shot into the kitchen and brought back a bottle of milk before his game controller hit the carpet. "Happy now."

Violet pulled the force field bubble holding a giggling toddler. The bubble 'popped' and Jack-jack fell into her arms laughing hysterically. He greedily sucked on the bottle Violet had for him, Dash kept playing his videogame.

"Dash, Mom and Dad left us in charge while they are gone can you at least pretend to take this seriously?"

"What it's not like anything is going to happen to him, he just sitting there." Dash said gesturing to Jack-jack sitting on the floor.

Strange lights filled the room, "What is that?" Dash asked.

"I don't know, get Jack-jack!"

Dash ran to Jack-jack and scooped him up in his arms. They both started floating off the ground.

"Dash!" Violet shouted as she jumped after them creating a force field around the three of them. They fell screaming into the lights.

Baymax flew above the skyline scanning the city. "Hiro there are no life signs."

"Great." Hiro said frustrated, "Can you see anything strange?"

"There are two people in the water." Baymax said pointing.

"What!?" Hiro zoomed in with his visor, he couldn't make out much but there was definitely something there, "Are they in a boat?"

"Unclear. There is no distress signal but body temperatures are low and displaying high amounts of stress."

"That's enough for me." Hiro called out on his headset, "Change of plans guys. Baymax found someone stranded in the bay."

"What about Phantom Mask? Did you find him?" Fred asked.

"I'm still not calling him that." Go go snipped.

"No something on him is blocking Baymax's scanner from pinpointing him." Hiro grumbled.

"We'll catch him next time Hiro." Honey Lemon said.

"Do we even have a plan for water rescues?" Wasabi asked.

"Oh! I know I can whip up a raft for us." Honey Lemon said excitedly throwing out three of her Chem-balls. A blue green foam solidified into a raft on the water. Baymax pushed the team out into the bay in the direction of the life signs.

Lewis was treading water in the bay. Wilbur surfaced from the water again from his second time looking beneath the waves. Lewis splashed him when he came up.

"Stop it already, drowning yourself isn't going to bring the time machine back!"

"I don't understand, you fixed it." Wilbur said in shock.

"Why do you think that I can fix anything?" Lewis shouted in frustration.

"Because I've never seen you give up." Wilbur said, "Like you always say keep- Whoa what is that?"

Wilber pointed to something floating on the water and approaching fast.

"See Lewis 'keep moving forward.'"

"Ok Baymax are you ready?" Honey Lemon asked excitedly.

"I am ready whenever you want me to be." Baymax responded.

"Then lets do it!" Hiro!"

Hiro grinned, "Baymax! Rocket Fist!"

Baymax pointed his arm straight ahead without slowing down the raft. Honey Lemon jumped onto his arm. The arm shot forward carrying Honey Lemon whooping excitedly into the night. She saw the two boys floating in the water just ahead. They both were staring at her in amazement. She jumped from Baymax's arm and summersaulted backwards. Two Chem-balls fell from her hands into the water creating another raft for her to land on.

"Wow." The dark haired boy said softly.

"Don't panic, we here to rescue you." She announced a little too loudly.

She pulled the two boys out of the water. They were soaked to the bone and shivering.

"How did you make this?" The blond haired boy asked, "Is it hydrocarbon based?"

"Good guess. It's actually a concoction of Acelytl chloride and ethyl carbamate with a dash of a polyurethane and sprinkling of my own formula." Honey Lemon answered excitedly.

"That is awesome!" he responded with equal excitement.

The others pulled up to them on their raft.

"Great job Honey Lemon!"

"I know this is so awesome being heroes, Hiro."

"Your body temperatures are low. We should return to shore immediately."

"Baymax is right, we should get to sure before night falls." Hiro said looking at the sunset.

Baymax picked up the group and carried them back with his wings. The two boys were screaming with excitement.

"This is awesome!"

"Whoo hoo!"

Hiro smiled remembering his first time flying. The others were waiting for them. Fred was watching the bay with a pair of binoculars. He scanned up and down the bay humming intensely. He froze on something in the distance and stared without a word.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Wasabi asked.

"Shush, there's something out there."

"Just ignore him and maybe he'll stop." Go go said checking one of her disks.

Baymax landed near them but Fred refused to turn around, "You guys got to see this thing coming across the water it's like the second or third coolest thing I've seen all week."

The others looked out at where Fred was pointing expecting to see nothing, but for once he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet woke up on her back with Jack-jack playing with her hair. Dash was sitting nearby watching. She sat up rubbing her neck.

"Are you ok Violet?" Dash asked.

"I think so… where are we?"

"I'm not sure... be right back." Dash said racing off.

Violet picked up Jack-jack and moved to the shade to wait. Dash ran at top speed looking for anything interesting. He followed a cliff down to a beach and back up again. There was nothing but some rocks and trees. He saw something inland and raced over to it. The doors were all locked bot one had a hole in it. He ran inside but the whole place was too destroyed to run through. Dash returned a few minutes later.

"It's an island. Not very big." Dash said stopping beside them, "I didn't see anyone else here but I saw a city on the other side of the bay." Dash pointed off to his side "I could run there for help if you want."

"No, it's going to get dark soon, we need to go together."

Dash nodded and pulled off his pants, Violet striped out of her street clothes too, "I told you we would need our super suits today." Dash smirked.

Violet ignored him choosing to focus on tying Jack-jack to her back with their street clothes. She stood close to Dash forming a bubble around them.

"Ok Dash ready when you are." She said.

Dash grinned and took off at full speed rolling them with him. Their bubble picked up speed as they moved. The cliff was just ahead Violet braced her force field for impact. Dash laughed manically when they launched off the cliff. Water sprayed behind them from the spinning bubble as it surged forward. Violet looked out at the city ahead, it didn't look like any city she had seen before.

Dash ran with all his might but the bubble continued to slow down on him. He felt powerless all he could do was run but even that wasn't help much anymore. What were they going to do if he couldn't roll them to shore? They petered out to a stop when a big wave stole the last of their momentum. The bubble just spun in place now without really going anywhere.

"Dash we stopped."

"The water stopped up can't you make spikes or paddles on your force fields?"

"You know I can only make smooth ones." Violet snapped back.

Dash stopped running, "Woah what's that?"

* * *

Fred pointed excitedly at the bay, "Whatever they are doing out there I know I want to try it! I mean they look stuck that's for sure; but it would totally be wort it to try!"

"Baymax lets go." Hiro said jumping on his back.

"Affirmative." Baymax took off over the bay again.

Go go groaned in frustration, "Come on lets warm you two kids up warmed up while we wait. Fred get a barrel."

Fred launched himself into the air excitedly screaming, "Yeah Super Jump!"

Go go sped the other way returning with a pallet dragging behind her. Fred slammed the barrel down in front of them with a loud thud. Go go threw the pallet on the barrel where Wasabi sliced it into scrap wood. Fred blasted the barrel with fire forcing Wasabi to jump back.

"Watch were your shooting that!"

"Sorry dude, got a little excited." Fred said pulling back his hood again.

"That was so cool!" Lewis shouted excitedly.

"I didn't know tech like this existed before my time. What year is it?" Wilbur asked.

"Uh, 2023?"

"Wait, what?" Lewis said in shock. He shoved his friend, "Wilbur you were flying the wrong way!"

"No I wasn't! We were traveling to the past." Wilbur said shoving Lewis back.

"Am I nuts or are these kids talking about time travel?" Wasabi asked.

"I'm pretty sure they're both crazy." Go go said popping her gum.

Fred set his arm on the boys shoulders, "Names Fred and I totally believe the whole time travel thing. Last week I fell asleep at 2 am and woke up a few minutes later at 1 am!"

"It was daylight savings time last week." Wasabi commented.

"So you admit you experienced it too." Fred countered excitedly.

Go go rolled her eyes. Fred turned back to the boys.

"So are you, like, from the past or…..the future?" He asked waiving one hand slowly.

"Lewis is from the past," Wilbur explained proudly, "but I'm from the future."

"Yeah, I'm not buying that." Go go said flatly.

"It is kind of impossible." Honey Lemon commented.

"It's true! Our time machine crashed into the bay." Lewis argued.

"Okay let's all calm down." Wasabi interrupted, "We can discuss this when we get back home."

"Hey look Hiro is back!" Honey Lemon pointed excitedly.

* * *

Baymax flew low to the water, "My scanners cannot locate any humans."

"Are you saying they drowned?"

"Unclear. Something is interfering with my scanners."

"Can you isolate the source?"

"I cannot scan anything at the location ahead." Baymax said pointing.

"Let get closer." Hiro said.

They flew nearer to see something strange. Two people in some kind of bubble were floating on the water. It was hard to see inside the bubble from all the water that being churned out by its spinning. Baymax flew in front of the bubble and the spinning slowed to a stop. The bubbles occupants stared at Baymax confused.

"Do not be alarmed I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Are you in need of assistance to shore?"

The children in the bubble nodded hesitantly and Baymax pushed them from behind to the pier with the others. They lifted the bubble out of the water and everyone gathered around it in awe. The girl floating inside the bubble let her arms down and it disappeared. The boy caught her arm to stabilize her.

"I can read your life signs now. You appear to be suffering from, low blood sugar. This is caused by, hunger. I recommend a balanced meal of, fruits, vegetables, and, meats."

"Who are you?" The small boy asked.

"We're superheroes!" Fred said excitedly.

"We're supers too!" The boy answered proudly. He circled the group twice in seconds, "I'm the dash!"

"Impressive." Go go said, raising an eyebrow.

Fred danced around clapping his hands, "I'm so happy."

"But that's impossible." Wilbur said confused.

The baby tied to the girls back giggled. "I'm Violet. And this is my baby brother Jack-jack." The girl said still a little pale.

"How did you wind up in the bay?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know. One second we're at home and then the next we are being sucked into these weird lights."

Wilbur looked away nervously Lewis rubbed his neck, "I think that might have been us crashing."

The rest of the group turned in surprise, "What?"

"When our time machine was crashing we were flashing in and out of different places."

"Oh so that was the red thing that tore through the living room." Dash said slapping his forehead.

"What red thing Dash?" Violet asked.

"I only saw it for a second but a red thing with wings flew through the room like a ghost and then the lights stared."

"Did it look like this?" Lewis asked pulling a small model from his pocket.

"Yeah that's the thing I saw but bigger." Dash answered.

"This is so cool!" Fred shouted. "It shrinks down to fit in your pocket! Hey if I sit inside when it shrinks would I shrink too?"

"That's just a model the real thing sank." Wilbur grunted frustrated.

The baby started fussing, Violet pulled him into her arms. "Jack-jack needs to eat soon."

"We should go back to the café." Honey Lemon said.

"I'll order us some pizzas for Heathcliff to pick up." Fred said, "Do we need anything else?"

"Diapers and apple sauce please." Violet said.

"Sure thing how much do we need?" Fred asked. "Two? Three? I don't know anything about babies."

"We can tell." Wasabi mumbled.

"How long will it take for us to get home?"

No one knew how to answer that.


	4. Chapter 4

Tadashi led Riley out of the park and up the street. "We should be home in about five minutes. Then we can call your parents from there."

"Thank you." Riley said.

"I don't like this." Fear said quickly, "We don't even know where we are going."

"Who cares about where we are going!" Anger yelled, "We don't even know where we are now."

"Awe come on guys where's your sense of adventure?" Joy asked. "This could be the beginning of a new friendship!"

"He's an older than us," Disgust said thoughtfully, "We need to make sure he's not too old."

"Let's ask him!" Joy said pressing a button on the controls.

"So how old are you?" Riley asked.

"I'm 18." He answered, "How about you."

"Ok 18 is cool we can keep talking to him." Disgust answered.

"I'm 12." Riley answered brightly.

"I thought so, my little brother is fourteen." Tadashi said, "He and Aunt Cass are probably worried sick."

"Hey guys they're almost finished with the new addition." Sadness called slowly.

"What addition?" Anger asked grumpily.

The other emotions looked to where Sadness was standing. Two mind workers were bolting down clear windows around the strange lights.

"What is that?" Disgust asked confused.

"I dunno," The lead worker shrugged, "we don't use the equipment we just assemble it.

"But where did you even get this stuff?" Fear asked.

The last panel of the tubing fell out of the lights and landed at their feet. "Like that." The Forman said, "Oh yeah can one of you sign this work order? You left it blank."

The Emotions crowded around to see the work order showing the new assembly but there was no signature from any of them on it.

A memory fell out of the light and rolled into the funnel on the floor.

"Ah!" The emotions screamed watching the memory.

"What do we do?" Fear screamed.

"No no no, not again." Joy screamed.

The memory dropped into the projector. The display flashed images of another city filled with talking animals instead of people. A new memory replaced it showing an arcade full of children. Then of strange and monstrous creatures, working desk jobs.

Riley grabbed her head groaning from the flood of new memories. None of them made any sense. The images and feelings flashed through her mind faster and faster. Tadashi knelt beside her but she couldn't hear him over the cacophony inside her head. She screamed in pain and blacked out.

Her emotions scrambled to the main console trying desperately to regain control. Sadness dragged Joy to a small control panel attached to the lights. The two of them searched franticly for a way to shut it down.

"Sadness! How do you use this?" Joy asked franticly

"I don't know!" Sadness wailed, "Nothing is labeled."

The buttons on the panel were all irregularly shaped, the few buttons that were labeled were covered in strange letters or symbols that didn't mean anything. Each button press made the memories flash faster and faster. Joy noticed a button that lit up with each new memory. She threw herself over the control panel holding the button down with her whole hand.

"Um Joy, you're standing on my face." Saddness said.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Joy said looking down, "Here let me just- wha!"

Joy landed in a heap next to Sadness, nothing new come out of the lights.

Riley came to in Tadashi's arms. He carried her gently but very quickly. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out." Tadashi answered sweating, "How are you feeling now?"

"I think I can walk now."

Tadashi set Riley on her feet she stumbled but kept her balance. She managed to make it the rest of the way without incident.

"Well here we are." Tadashi said pointing, "We can have Baymax check your head while you call….."

Tadashi stopped dead. The curtains were all closed with the lights turned down low. Aunt Cass never covered the windows. A silhouette moved inside with an inhuman shape. Riley stared at the windows with him.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He answered.

He reached for the handle when the door was opened to reveal a large figure. The figure filled the doorway but spoke with a familiar monotone voice.

"Hello Tadashi. I am glad to see you again."

* * *

Dash ate his sandwich hungrily, he was starving. Jack-jack sat between him and Violet munching on animal crackers and spoonfuls of applesauce that were fed to him. He was glad that his sister was here ever since they fought Syndrome he knew that he could count on her. Jack-jack was a problem you can't be a superhero and a babysitter at the same time.

"So is this your secret hideout or something?" Dash asked.

"Nah this is just temporary." Fred said, "We have a really sweet place out back that we use most of the time."

"Except someone left food out and attracted ants." Wasabi commented pointedly.

"Yeah but don't worry I got rid of them." Fred shrugged nonchalantly.

"You threw four bug bombs into a two car garage." Hiro said frustrated, "It's going to take a week to clean up in there."

"There's no need to thank me I've got your back dude."

"So when can we get our time machine out of the bay?" Wilbur asked.

"Ha ha funny you should ask." Wasabi answered."

"We just finished aquatic prototypes the other day." Hiro said excitedly.

"But those are sitting in bug bomb central right now." Go go snipped.

"The garage is, quarantined, due to dangerous chemicals present. No one should enter without adequate protection to avoid accidental ingestion."

"So we're stuck here?" Violet asked.

"To be honest I'm not even sure if we are all from the same timeline." Lewis said.

"What are you talking about?" Dash asked.

"No one has any superpowers in my time." Lewis said.

"Nor in my time." Wilbur added, "In fact nothing in 2037 looks anything like this city."

"Wait!" Fred shouted looking out the window, "I know what this means."

He turned away letting the curtain close again. "You two have superpowers; you're from the past; and you're from the future. This can only mean one thing."

Fred pulled out a comic book from his backpack and slapped it on the table dramatically.

"'Trouble on Multiple Worlds?' Fred, not again with your comic book theories." Go go scoffed.

"Not a theory, but reality!" He countered, "Ultraman! Shadowbat! Nightsatlker! Lightspeed! They all come from different worlds in parallel universes. Some where humans have superpowers others where we have super technology."

"Am I the only one surprised that Fred's crazy idea is making sense?"

"Give it a minute and he'll lose us."

"Alone they are powerful but together they manage to defeat the Kragnos; the eater of universes."

"And we're back to crazy."

"Wait who is this?" Violet asked.

The others looked at the picture of Hiro standing with an older boy. Baymax looked at the photo.

"That is Tadashi." He said.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said.

Hiro spoke up sadly, "Tadashi died a little over a year ago; Baymax still hasn't grasped the concept yet."

Baymax turned away from the picture and walked to the door. He opened it saying, "Hello Tadashi. I am glad to see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

"Baymax? What are you doing powered up?" Tadashi asked.

"I am assisting Hiro recover from your loss."

"Loss?" Tadashi asked confused.

Baymax moved aside to let Tadashi and Riley in. Hiro and his classmates stared at them along with five other people Tadashi didn't recognize. Hiro approached him slowly almost frightened of him. Tadashi raised an eyebrow confused and concerned.

"Um…what's going on?" Tadashi asked confused, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Hiro threw his arms around him crying, "Tadashi!"

His classmates piled on making it a group hug. They all fell to the ground in a heap refusing to let go.

"Um… guys what's happening." Tadashi asked confused.

His friends clambered off of him wiping away tears. Hiro shoved him in the chest.

"Where have you been?" He asked him.

"I ran into the science fair to find Professor Callaghan found Riley instead. Then there was this flash of light and we landed in the park a few blocks from here. Did Professor Callaghan make it out safely?"

Tadashi's friends exchanged an uncomfortable glance. "Professor Callaghan is alive. He started the fire and used Hiro's project to fake his death."

"What!" Tadashi asked shocked, "How could all that happen tonight?"

"He was arrested almost three months ago." Honey Lemon said.

"What!" Tadashi shouted, "How long was I gone?"

"Dude we thought you died a year ago almost to the day." Wasabi said.

Tadashi sat stunned on the floor. He had been gone a year? Riley dropped to her knees holding her head. She cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground. Floating lights formed in the middle of the room. A brown haired girl holding a small dog fell out of the light onto the table below. The table legs gave out and she crashed to the floor dazed.

Aunt Cass entered the room with a bat. Everyone stared at her uncertain. She blinked twice looking over the strange group standing in her café . The lights still flickering in the air but fading slowly.

"I'm just going to assume this is a dream. Remind me to ground you in the morning if this isn't." She turned and stumbled sleepily back up to her room.

No one dared make a sound. A light thunk sounded above them when Aunt Cass dropped the bat upstairs. Fred spoke up first.

"That was awesome!" Fred whispered.

"Baymax is she ok?" Hiro asked.

"I have scanned all occupants in the room. Two subjects require assistance." Baymax turned to the new girl on the floor, "I am detecting minor injuries to the back and head. Diagnosis, accidental fall. Treatment recommended, ice and mild pain relievers when she wakes." Baymax turned to Riley, "My scans indicate an increased mental strain. Cause uncertain, more tests recommended."

Fred looked down at his phone, "Heathcliff is outside with a limo we should take everyone to my parents mansion. Dad has some pretty sweet medical supplies."

Fred and Wasabi picked up the unconscious girl and her dog. Tadashi lifted Riley into his arms again. Everyone quickly left quietly trying not to wake Aunt Cass again.

* * *

Abigail looked over the new data in flashing on her screen. An energy spike had flared up twice today with the total energy leak at a steady increase. She needed to find the cause of this quickly or who knows what could happen. The foreman radioed up to her that they were ready. Abigail radioed back to clear the staging area.

Alarms sounded and everyone set to their posts. The modified portal design should cause the energy to collapse back in on itself preventing any more from spilling into their dimension. The machine filled the room with colored lights. Abigail stared at the lights in awe.

"Ma'am there's a new energy reading coming from the portals."

"Monitor the readings and stand by for emergency shutdown." Abigail said.

The lights filled further into the room reaching closer to the control room.

"Shut it down!" Abigail shouted.

"We already did! All power has been cut off from the room!"

"Everyone out!" Abigail yelled.

The machine lit up brighter than ever, Abigail covered her eyes. The lights collapsed in on themselves leaving an empty room. Abigail stared in awe at the empty room.

"Are all staff accounted for?"

"Checking now."

The Forman burst into the room, "Ma'am you should see this."

She ran after him to the nearest window in time to see lights fading in the bay identical to the ones that just stole their experiment.

"Two of my guys saw these lights start up about thirty seconds ago, one of them had a pair of binoculars and saw our machine fall into the bay."

Abigail was stunned, nothing had ever happened even remotely similar to this in any of their projections.

"Get a team out there we need to make sure this is contained."

The Foreman turned away speaking into his radio. Within minutes there was a helicopter flying over the bay searching for the disturbance. Abigail raced back inside to coordinate containment. This project had become a disaster. She nearly crashed into another researcher on her way back.

"We have some data on the energy leak. The portals energy field was stable and functioning perfectly but a second energy field interfered with it."

"Do we have any information on the second energy source?" Abigail asked.

"We are still running diagnostics on it now but as far as we can tell it didn't come from the portal at all."

Abigail was stunned, "I have to go." she said, "make sure we have containment within twenty minutes."

"Where are you going?" The researcher called after her.

"To see my father."


	6. Chapter 6

Riley woke up on a hospital bed next to another girl. She looked familiar but Riley couldn't quite place where she had seen her before. Her head hurt too much to think straight anyway. A big marshmallow approached her.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." The marshmallow spoke with a robotic voice, "You appear to have recovered from the mental strain that caused your collapse. I will scan you now for injuries."

Riley blinked confused. What was this thing?

"Scan complete. Your vitals are all normal except for increased mental strain; diagnosis: a headache." Baymax's stomach lit up with faces and numbers, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Um a three?" Riley said uncertain, her head hurt pretty badly.

"I am prescribing a mild pain reliever to help alleviate your discomfort." Baymax ran his finger over Riley's forehead spraying a light mist of medication. "Please do not touch the area until the application has been fully absorbed."

Riley glanced over to the other girl still asleep, "Is she ok?"

"She is unharmed." Baymax assured her, "I am confidant she will wake soon."

Tadashi entered the room followed by a younger boy and a tall blonde haired girl, "Oh hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, what happened?"

"You collapsed after we made it back to the café. We took you to a friend of ours to make sure you were ok."

"I remember walking but then it gets kind of fuzzy." Riley propped herself up, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Hiro, Tadashi's little brother."

"My friends call me Honey Lemon. I'm glad you are feeling better."

Tadashi opened Baymax's access panel to insert a new memory card.

"What's this?" he asked gesturing to the red card.

"Karate makes me a better healthcare companion." Baymax responded.

"Okay….We'll come back to that later." Tadashi said slowly before inserting a blue card into the last slot available, "This will allow you to better interface with your enhanced scanner."

Hiro gave Baymax his helmet, "We upgraded your scanner to track additional energy sources."

"Thank you Hiro." Baymax said dawning his helmet, "Scanner upgrade complete."

Baymax turned back to Riley. "I will scan you now. Scan complete. I am detecting several unusual energy sources resonating from within you. These energies may be hazardous to your health."

"What kind of energy? Radiation?" Hiro asked.

"Unclear. It does not appear to be causing cellular degeneration, but is unlike anything in my database."

Tadashi connected a small computer to the helmet. The screen lit up with a confusing array of data.

"Baymax none of this makes any sense." Tadashi said confused.

"Correct." Baymax replied, "The readings are inconclusive as to their source."

"Are you saying I'm radioactive?" Riley asked frightened.

"No no! It's not radiation." Honey Lemon said calmingly, "Baymax's scanner is probably malfunction."

Baymax raised his hand to correct her but Tadashi opened his access port silencing him, "Come one Hiro lets go check our programing for errors."

"What? But it should be working perfectly!"

Tadashi closed the access port still holding the new card and steered both of them out of the room. Hiro shook free in the hallway.

"What was that about?" He accused.

"Did you see how much we were freaking her out?" Tadashi answered, "Until we have at least a slight idea what is going on its best not to worry her."

Hiro shut his mouth. He had been so caught up in the science that he had forgotten that this was happening to a person. He dropped his head ashamed.

"We both got caught up in the moment." Tadashi said gently, "But I wasn't kidding about running the data. Let's get Wasabi and see if we can find out what we're dealing with."

* * *

Abigail answered her phone it was one of her colleagues.

"We have an initial report for you."

Abigail checked her watch, she still had ten minutes before she could see her father. "Go ahead."

"We have containment on the machine. Preliminary divers found it sustained significant damage but also found a sunken craft that had only moderate damage to it."

"What kind of craft?"

"We don't know yet but it looks like a comic book spaceship. More significantly we were able to get some usable readings on the strange lights."

Abigail sat up straighter, "What was it?"

"Impossible. Our scans don't make any sense. The lights defy the known laws of physics."

"What do you mean?"

"Light should either be high energy high frequency or low energy low frequency but this was a high energy low frequency! We don't even know how we measured it!"

Abigail nearly dropped her phone, "Check the sensors for damage and rerun the numbers. I'll be back in an hour or so."

She hung up and entered the prison. Her father was waiting for her. She sat down and picked up the phone. Her father picked up his as well.

"Hey Dad."

"Abigail it's so good to see you. How are you?"

"I've been better. We need to talk Dad."

"Of course anything you want to."

"Did you make any changes to the Silent Sparrow portals when you attacked Kreitech's new headquarters?"

"I'm sorry Abigail I should have tried to find you."

"Dad! I don't blame you for what happened to me but we need to talk about this."

Every time she had seen her father he had avoided talking about his time as Yokai. She could barely even convince him to talk about his time before he faked his death. All he ever wanted to talk about was her; how was she doing, was she eating, did she like her new job, and how sorry he was for what had happened. Abigail looked long and hard at her father, he had changed so much over the last seven years. He had grown bitter and tired from the guilt and grief.

"Dad I joined Kreitech by my own choice you didn't force me to do anything. But we need to talk about this, something has happened because of the portals we made."

"What are you saying?"

Abigail pressed a page of their original data to the glass, "The energy created by the portal is leaking into this dimension. We just made an attempt to reopen and close the portal properly but the machine was launched into the bay."

Professor Callaghan dropped his phone in surprise, "You're working with Krei again!" He asked scrambling to pick up the phone again.

"Dad if we don't fix this it could be a disaster."

Professor Callaghan took a deep breath to steady his nerves, "Abigail, please that man is dangerous."

"Says the man who tried to kill him." She snapped back.

Abigail regretted the words the moment she said them. Her father flinched at the accusation but did not defend himself. He was no hero, he knew it and she knew it. All of his secrets and lie cut deep between them but she still came to see him regularly.

"I'm sorry dad."

"So am I." he answered sadly, "I never should have done what I did."

"Please help me make it right."

"Come see me in the morning with the schematics I'll be allowed to sit with you then, we will go over the alterations then."

The prison guard tapped her shoulder, her time was up.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you Abigail." He said holding his hand against the glass.

"Love you too dad." she replied without returning the gesture.

Professor Callaghan sat in his cell alone. He had failed his daughter he had let anger and bitterness destroy him. But he wouldn't lose her again especially not to Krei. Abigail was right, Krei was dangerous but not as dangerous as he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Fred excitedly ushered the group into his house, "Welcome to Casa de la Fred! That's Spanish for house."

Dash and Wilbur were the most excited and impressed, Tadashi also looked around in surprise.

"So you don't live under a bridge after all Go Go you owe me five bucks."

"Not a chance." She replied.

"Is there somewhere we can let the girls rest? She's getting heavy." Wasabi asked holding the unconscious girl.

"Oh yeah right this way to the Super Cave." Fred said tilting a picture.

The wall opened to a secret area filled with medical equipment. Dash raced into the room looking things over, "This is so cool! Violet need should get a secret lair!"

"Come on Dash let's find somewhere Jack-jack can sleep." Violet answered tiredly.

"Right this way." Fred swept his hand out gesturing down the hallway.

Violet followed behind the other boys quietly. Dash was quick to befriend the Wilbur and Lewis who were intrigued by his powers. Violet rolled her eyes at Dash's constant showing off. He couldn't help but use his speed constantly despite their parent's warnings. She had to admit though if they really were in a different world then there wasn't much of a secret to keep and most supers knew each other's secret identities.

"Whooooo!"

Dash raced up and down the halls at a quarter speed carrying Lewis on his shoulders. They crashed into the wall but staggered back to their feet laughing. Violet smiled as Dash shot back and forth again with Wilbur this time. She was glad he could be himself around other boys his age.

Fred flung open the large double doors to a nerd's paradise. Dash Wilber and Lewis raced around the room looking at the various posters, action figures, and foam weapons that filled the room. Wilbur and Lewis started shooting darts at each other until Dash pulled them from out of the air with a wicked grin. He threw them at Violet all at once. She rolled her eyes and stopped them with a force field. Jack-jack giggled and reached out excitedly. Violet smiled in defeat.

"Ok Jack-jack you win." She said holding him out in front of her.

Jack-jack laughed hysterically inside the bubble Violet made around him. The boys launched a volley of darts at Jack-jacks bubble with several sticking to its side. Jack-jack patted the side of the bubble knocking them to the floor. Violet turned back to Fred who had joined in the new game.

"We need to put Jack-jack down for the night soon are there any blankets we can use?"

"Huh? Oh sure let me show you the spare bedrooms."

Fred led them back out of the room and opened the first door on his left. A guest bed was made up with a crib set in the corner. It was a bit smaller than Jack-jacks normal crib but it would work just fine for the night.

Lewis raised an eyebrow confused, "Did you just have that laying around?" he asked gesturing to the crib.

"Naw, we ordered one about a month ago for when a friend of my Parents was staying with us. Heathcliff had it moved in here for you while he was picking us up."

"Thank you Fred." Violet said embraced.

"Hey don't worry about it." Fred said genuinely, "I've seen a lot of people sleep on the streets and I don't want anyone to have to do that."

Violet was surprised at Fred's sincerity; in the short time she had known him he had not taken seriously. She hadn't realized how much he cared about them all despite barely knowing them. Despite his laid back attitude she knew she could trust him.

Violet floated Jack-jack over the bed with a wave of her hand and dropped him gently onto the blankets when the bubble popped. She changed his diaper and redressed him without his super suit. Jack-jack fell asleep within minutes of laying down in the crib. Violet met back with the others in the main room leaving the door open a crack so she could listen in case Jack-jack woke back up.

Hiro and his older brother were bent over a computer with Wasabi checking over a screen of information that meant nothing to her. Dash was engrossed in a comic book in on a beanbag finally holding still. Violet sat on the couch next to Wilbur who was watching Lewis excitedly talking with Go go about her battle suits design.

"A lot to take in isn't it?" Wilbur said turning to face her.

"Yeah, the craziest thing we had ever gone through was battling a supervillain on a tropical island and downtown. But this; this is weird even for supers."

"Supers? Is that what your called where you are from?"

"Yeah the world is mostly normal people with a small portion born as 'Supers.' Most supers become heroes but a few have become villains we actually were in hiding up until last spring."

"Why were you in hiding?" Wilbur asked suspicious.

"No one wanted us to be supers." Violet explained self-consciously, "We had to go around pretending we were normal like everyone else."

"That's horrible!" Wilbur said in shock, "In my time people can be almost anything without consequence."

"Wow! How did that happen?" Violet asked.

"My dad mostly." Wilbur said gesturing to Lewis, "He doesn't look it yet but he helps invent most of the modern age that I'm from."

"Wait what?" Violet asked.

"Lewis is my dad from the past." Wilbur explained, "I had to travel back in time because his roommate turned evil after losing a baseball game and stole a time machine to destroy him the help of an evil bowler hat my dad invented."

"No really what do you mean he is your father?" Violet asked again.

The room was staring at Wilbur and Lewis, "Wilbur is my son from the future," Lewis explained, "We crashed on our way back from the future when the weird lights appeared in front of us and sucked us in."

"I'm just going to leave that alone until I can process the rest of today." Wasabi said his voice higher than normal, "There is only so much impossible I can deal with at once."

Fred reentered the room pushing a large whiteboard turned flat holding pizza and drinks, "So wait you to are father and son but like also childhood friends?"

"well when you say it like that is sounds crazy but yeah kind of." Lewis said scratching his head.

"Oh, well that is way cool man I wish I could have met my dad when he was my age."

* * *

Penny woke slowly she had been playing fetch with Bolt, while running from the Dr. Calico's men. She had moved back to Texas with her mom, after a fire had destroyed the ancient temple where her father had been kidnapped? Penny pressed her hands to her head. She had two lives worth of memories in her head. She lay there trying to remember if she was a child actor who played a spy looking for her father or if she was a spy on the run who dreamed of a normal life without fear. She wasn't sure which memories were real both were so fresh in her mind some overlapped but contradicted themselves. A fire. There was definitely a fire. But was it a stage accident on a movie set or a diabolical trap gone wrong? Bolt. Bolt saved her either way.

Penny up so fast her vision blurred. She needed to find Bolt to make sure he was ok. She stumbled to her feet searching for Bolt. The room was totally foreign to her, neither of her memories recognized this place. She saw Bolt laying on one of the others beds in the room sound asleep. His lightning bolt mark was missing from his side, or was it not supposed to be there? Penny shook her head and scooped Bolt up into her arms. They could figure out what was happening later.

The door behind her opened to reveal two girls standing behind her one roughly her age and another that was older than her. They were as surprised to see her as she was. The older girl said something to her but Penny was in full fight of flight mode at this point. She sprinted out the other door and raced down the maze of hallways. The girl was shouting after her but Penny kept running. Other voices echoed after her now. She opened one of the doors and hid inside the room. Something flew down the hall at impossible speed but didn't stop at her hiding place.

Penny checked her surroundings and found a locked window with a tree close to it. Normally Bolt would just melt the lock but he was still asleep. Penny pulled out her hair pin and snapped it in two. She picked the lock careful not to break her picks in the tumblers. The lock slicked open after a minute of carful work when the room filled with a shrieking alarm. Penny grabbed Bolt and leapt from the window as a large robot entered the room. The robot caught hold of her in an unbreakable bear hug. Penny gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

Bolt woke in her arms from the alarm and flailed in surprise. Penny tried desperately to hold him but he fell out of her arms.

"Bolt!" She screamed with all her might.

Bolt tumbled through the air in slow motion. The window had been the second or third story not the first like she had thought. Penny watched in horror as he hurtled to the ground when he vanished in a red streak. A boy in a red jumpsuit stood a few feet away holding Bolt and staring up at Penny with concern.

Penny was stunned, not even Bolt was that fast. She let the robot pull her inside once more as it was clear that she was trapped. The same girl as before was standing in the doorway pale as a ghost several other people crowded behind her most of them around her age. No adults were with them, not lab coats or combat armor either. Penny relaxed realizing that she had misjudged her situation.

The younger girl she had seen before starred at her quizzically, "Have I seen you somewhere before?"


	8. Chapter 8

Penny held Bolt close to her, nothing made sense. Neither if her memories recognized any of the other people around her. The one blonde haired girl kept staring at her though. Penny took a bite of pizza that Fred had given her without looking away from the others. Fred and the others were friendly but Penny was still unsure if she could trust them. Although she did feel bad that she had run away from them without even giving them a chance to explain themselves. They all went around the room introducing themselves to her and explained how she had fallen through a portal or tear of some kind in front of them. She struggled to keep up with it all but it was hard to think with two memories processing everything differently.

The blonde girl, Riley, spoke up, "That's a nice dog. What's his name?"

"This is Bolt, he protects me." Penny said without thinking about it.

Riley became very excited all of a sudden, "Wait are you Penny and Bolt from the tv show? I knew I recognized you!"

"Um, I think so…" Penny answered slowly, "are you talking about Penny the actress or Penny the Spy?"

"What do you mean?" Riley asked confused.

"It's a bit confusing to me too."

"It can't be more confusing than people falling through holes in the sky." Lewis said.

"Well I can remember my life as an actress for a tv show where Bolt and I were spies; but then I also have a different set of memories that are of Bolt and I as those spies."

"I take it back that is confusing." Lewis said quickly.

"Oh-ho that is so cool! I think that I know what is happening here." Fred shouted excitedly spinning around the white board.

Fred cracked his knuckles and pointed to the uppermost line dramatically, "This! Is our universe. We know that super powers don't exist in this timeline so that means Dash and Violet are," Fred struck the red line below the first line. "From this universe where super powered humans exist. Now the rest of you," Fred said pointing to Wilbur, Lewis, Riley, and Penny. "are from the same universe. But from different times.' Fred gestured to several marks on the bottom line with initials running along it.

"My theory is that when Dr. Calahan's revenge portal exploded it made a hole, to a different dimension." Fred drew a line vertically connecting the three lines.

Penny cocked her head to the side, "But what about me though I have two sets of memories?"

"You were an actress so you were living two lives," Fred pointed to a short line the ran between the bottom two lines, "So when you fell through you kept the memories of both worlds."

"Is it just me or is Fred making more sense than anyone tonight?" Wasabi asked.

"Give him a minute I'm sure we'll hit crazy." Go go answered.

Fred threw down the same comic books from before, "Once again comics prove what science hasn't discovered yet."

"And crazy." Go go said.

"But what about us? We didn't get any crazy memories." Dash asked.

"Well we were in one of my force fields when we fell through that must have protected us."

"Our time machine was designed with a lot of shielding to protect from different kinds of energy like radiation." Wilbur added.

"But what about Riley? She didn't have any shields?" Hiro asked.

* * *

"Oh no! everyone's looking at us! What do we do!?" Fear shrieked.

"Just calm down its not like we're in trouble or anything." Joy soothed.

"We could be in trouble if they think we know something." Disgust argued, "I mean we don't have super powers so we need to stay cool."

"Let them wonder what we know!" Anger countered, "That makes us seem dangerous."

"I don't think we should threaten superheroes." Fear answered.

"Let's just tell them the truth about all of this." Joy said reaching for the controls.

"Not too much of the truth just enough to be mysterious." Disgust ordered.

"Alright fine."

"Well I have had some weird headaches but that's about it." Riley told the group.

"Headaches." Disgust spat angrily, "That's our mysterious secret!"

"You said just say enough to keep us mysterious. They don't know why we have headaches."

And they won't care! We have to compete with an actress and a girl that can turn invisible, invisible Joy, and you want to out shine her with headaches!"

"I'm with Joy on this don't let them know our secrets!" Anger shot back.

"But they could be made if they find out!" Sadness complained.

"Then we just tell them that we didn't know either." Anger answered folding his arms.

* * *

"So did you guys find anything out about that strange energy?" Honey lemon asked.

"Yes. Both Penny and Bolt, are exhibiting the same energy readings as Riley." Baymax said.

Penny pulled Bolt closer to her uncomfortably.

"The energy is in much smaller quantities." Baymax continued, "This will make it easier to study it. Transmitting data now."

Wasabi and Hiro looked over Tadashi's shoulders at the computer monitor.

"There's a lot less interference but these readings are impossible."

"Impossible how?" Lewis asked crowding in to see.

"According to these readings this energy shouldn't exist, anywhere." Wasabi said surprised.

"How did we even capture these readings?" Hiro asked in awe.

I'm not sure, lights 'particle/wave' paradox is still a mystery." Wasabi answered.

"The what paradox?" Penny asked.

"The particle/wave paradox is a phenomenon where if you measure light as particles it will behave as a solid object." Go go explained.

"But if you examine the same light as a wavelength it will act as one instead." Honey lemon finished.

"But what have you found?" Riley asked concerned.

"If we are reading this correctly, and that's a big if, then this energy signature should have enough power to tear apart most matter-"

"Is that going to happen to us!?" Riley asked.

"No, you're not going to disintegrate or anything," Fred said comfortingly placing a gentle arm on her shoulder, "right Wasabi?"

"Well no of course not, this energy should be making both of you sick but it has such a low wavelength that its energy density looks too low to harm you."

"Looks? Do you know or not?" Go go asked.

"We have been looking at this for literally five minutes. We don't know anything until we have a chance to run this data through at least a dozen tests."

"We know all we need to right now." Honey lemon said firmly, "Whatever it is its not dangerous tonight, we can figure the rest out in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

Tadashi tossed and turned in his bed unable to sleep. He was still struggling to process all that had happened in the last twelve hours. He had fallen almost a year into the future and been presumed dead. No one had talked much about it but he couldn't help but feel guilty about the pain that his loss had caused. He hadn't done it on purpose and still wasn't even sure how it had happened but the pain he that it caused was horrifying. How was he going to explain this to Aunt Cass and how could he ever make it up to Hiro and his friends?

Tadashi's door opened a crack. He sat up and saw Hiro standing nervously in the doorway.

"Hey little brother, can't sleep?" he asked.

"No," Hiro answered nervously, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Tadashi said excitedly, "what did you want to talk about?"

Hiro sat down nervously next to Tadashi, "Well you know, I wanted to talk about you."

Tadashi smiled, "I'm afraid that's a bit disappointing. I ran into the fire looking for Callaghan when I found Riley then the next thing I know we are passed out in Howard park and walk for home."

Hiro laughed, "I guess I had kind of hoped that there was some sort of crazy adventure with you fighting across time and space to get back to us."

"Howard park was plenty far for me." Tadashi said messing Hiro's hair.

Hiro batted his hand away on instinct but grabbed his arm, "Don't ever leave us again." He plead.

Tadashi pulled Hiro into a tight hug, "How bad was it?" he asked.

Hiro refused to let go and spoke into Tadashi's Shoulder, "Aunt Cass was beside herself with grief, she recovered mostly after two weeks. I think it was worse for her because she had already lost Mom and Dad; but that helped her get through it faster. I don't really know how the others handled it; I think that they were trying to be strong for me."

"What about you? How did you handle it?"

Hiro pulled away crying softly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hiro please I need to know." Tadashi pressed gently.

"I shattered, ok." Hiro answered suddenly, "I should have been stronger for Aunt Cass, Go go, Wasabi, Fred, Honeylemon; they needed me and I shattered. I let them all down."

Tadashi spun Hiro to face him, "You were 14. No one is ever ready to handle something like that. You didn't let anyone down."

"But I did I let you all down! When we found out that Dr. Callaghan started the fire that killed you I made Baymax try to kill him!" Hiro shouted pulling away.

Tadashi grabbed him again and pulled him back into a hug. Hiro cried into his shoulder while Tadashi patted his back.

"I'm sorry Hiro, I'm so sorry."

Honey Lemon waited until everyone else had gone to bed before sneaking out of her room and going to Tadashi's room. His door was already open and she could hear him talking to someone. She crept close and listened in. It was Hiro. He and Tadashi spoke about that dark time after his supposed death. Hiro shouted about how he had wanted Baymax to Kill Dr. Callaghan tearfully. She had to wipe away her tears as she too began to cry remembering that terrible day.

Tadashi Comforted Hiro insisting that it was not his fault. Finally, he asked Hiro something that she had forgotten to ask.

"So how did Baymax find Dr. Callaghan?"

"Well let's just say Baymax used to take things way too literally."

"Ah! You were sarcastic with a prototype! What on earth did he do?"

"Heh, aside from try to help guide me through puberty, something he should not be doing by the way-"

"-Noted."

"-he wound up chasing down Dr. Callaghan using the one remaining microbot trapped in a Petri dish as a demented compass."

Tadashi and Hiro laughed at his misadventure with Baymax. She wanted to stay and listen as it was so good just to hear them talking, but this was a private conversation that she shouldn't have listened in on in the first place, so she slipped back to her room. She wanted to see Tadashi so badly but knew that now was not the right time. Hiro could have him tonight but tomorrow he was hers.

"I don't like this." Lewis said, "What if this universe doesn't use the same measurement that we do?"

"Keep moving forward." Wilbur mumbled through his toast.

"I thought you'd say that." Lewis grumbled.

"Don't worry little man," Wasabi said serving him a plate of pancakes, "we can machine anything you need."

"What's this keep moving forward phrase of yours?" Go go asked.

"It means just that." Wilbur answered, "That we keep moving forward regardless of our mistakes and learn from the ones we've made."

"Hmm, I like it. Did you come up with it?"

Wilbur and Lewis looked at each other, "We don't really know anymore. My dad's been saying it as long as 've been alive."

"But I only learned it because Wilbur told it to me." Lewis countered.

"Chicken or the egg Paradox." Go go surmised nodding.

Tadashi came in yawning, "Those smell delicious."

"Hey Tadashi!" Fred said jumping out of his chair to hug him, "Its so good to have you back from the dead!"

"Thanks Fred, where's Hiro?"

"Oh, he's a getting shouted at by Aunt Cass for not coming home last night."

"Wait, she's here?" Tadashi asked nervously.

"No she is talking with him on the phone."

Tadashi sighed in relief, he wasn't sure how to tell Aunt Cass he was alive. It wasn't a conversation he had ever considered.

Hiro came back into the room rubbing his ear, "Aunt Cass wants me to come home right now."

"You didn't say anything about me to her did you?" Tadashi asked.

"No I was going to let you handle that one. I don't really know what to say."

"Yeah me neither." Tadashi admitted uncomfortably.

"You two should go ahead we'll catch with you in an hour." Go go told them.

"You have a lot to talk about." Fred grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Aunt Cass was furiously sweeping up the café while munching on a bagel. Somehow she had managed to repair the table and switched it so it now was pressed against the wall.

Hiro entered nervously, "Hey Aunt Cass…"

"Hiro, what on earth were you and your friends doing in the café last night? And why couldn't you explain over the phone?"

"How much of last night do you remember?" Hiro asked nervously.

"Wait I got up last night?" Aunt Cass asked a little surprised, "Just how late were you guys here?"

Hiro rubbed his neck nervously, "Something happened last night that we are still trying to figure out..."

"You tell me right now Hiro." Cass warned. She was deeply concerned about how secretive Hiro had been the last few months."

"Well, um, we saw these strange lights out by the bay and started tracking them, and… um… I don't even know how to say this; people fell out of the lights from different places."

"Hiro I want the truth not an alien abduction story." Aunt Cass said sternly.

Hiro sighed and opened the café door, "You might want to sit down."

Aunt Cass cocked her head to the side as a young man stepped inside the Café. The morning light reflected off a passing truck, leaving him little more than a silhouette against the harsh lights.

"Wait it can't be."

"Um, Hi Aunt Cass." A familiar voice said uncertainly.

"Tadashi!?" she held out her hand less than an inch from his face.

She wanted to pull him into her arms and hold him tight but was afraid to touch him for fear of shattering the reality in front of her.

"It's me, Aunt Cass."

She threw her arms around him sobbing. Tadashi hugged her back a bit surprised, it had only been a day for him and he had to remind himself that he had been dead for almost a year to her. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes with pain and betrayal written on her face.

"All this time. Where were you? Why didn't you come home?"

"I didn't stay away by choice. I woke up in Howard Park last night and came straight here."

Aunt Cass blinked in surprise, "But what happened?"

"I ran into the fire to help Dr. Callahan and found Riley instead then there were these lights all around us and suddenly we're three miles away and its months later."

She shook her head, "You know what I don't even care how, I'm just glad to have you back."

She pulled both of them into a big hug again. She was just so happy to see her boys together again.

"Now go shower and get changed this calls for a celebration!" she said excitedly.

Tadashi was suddenly very self-conscious of the smoky smell lingering on his clothes, "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to shower at Fred's."

"Wait Fred and the others know? What happened in here last night?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I'm not sure, I could have sworn that I saw a girl fall out of the ceiling and break one of my tables but that had to have been a dream."

"That was real." Hiro told her, "We don't know how it happened but the same thing that saved Tadashi pulled some other people here also. That's why we gathered at Fred's his parents have a lot of extra beds."

"They can come to. And Tadashi…"

Aunt Cass reached up suddenly tugging on his ear forcefully, "Don't you ever risk your life like that again!"

* * *

Abigail radioed down to the recovery divers, "Say again what have you found?"

"It looks like a ship of some sort. Like something out of the old Captain Rocket comic books."

"Can anyone else verify?"

"This is Frank I can verify Mark found a big red spaceship."

"OK….. we are standing by for quadrants and condition."

"It's one mile due south of grid 7."

"Why did you move that far outside of the grid?" Abigail asked surprised.

Mark saw lights flickering out here and we called it in to investigate."

Abigail dropped the pin she was holding, "Say again."

"The ship is lit up. It looks like it's a one-man craft."

"All teams focus on the team 2. This is a priority find."

She picked up the dropped pin and stuck it where the strange craft had been found. The captain stroked his short beard staring at the map. Abigail eyed him simultaneously wondering if he knew something and if beards were a requirement to be a boat captain.

"So this is the new find?" he asked pointing to the new pin.

"Yes, it looks like our search grid was insufficient."

The captain shook his head, "No it wasn't. Your debris field lines up with the current search grid perfectly."

Abigail had to admit he had a point. Aside from the strange ship all the debris from the portal had landed within the captain's search grid. The divers had found most of the portal already. Strangely they had also found a number of other objects some were old and worn a few were even in plastic packaging but all of them appeared to have fallen out of the portal with the machine itself. But that still didn't explain the Captain's certainty in their search pattern.

He smiled at her as her eyes widened with the realization, "Figured it out?"

"It's a second crash." She answered almost to herself.

Abigail scrambled back to the radio, berating herself for missing the obvious. "Are there any occupants in the craft?"

"That's a negative ma'am no pilot nor bodies in the craft."

"How much silt is on it?" the Captain asked taking the radio.

"The nose is a bit stuck but otherwise immaculate."

"And how's the current down there."

"Lazy and constant. Put a bit of silt on the left wing but not much yet."

"Thanks." The Captain set down the radio talking to himself, "Currents here move the bay floor consistently that can't have been down there more than a week."

Abigail turned back to the map. This raised far more questions than answers. If it was a ship then there had to be a pilot out there somewhere.


	11. Chapter 11

Riley stared out the window of Wasabi's minivan. The city looked so similar to San Francisco but so different at the same time. It was a little disconcerting, like seeing an unfamiliar face in the mirror.

Penny noticed her discomfort, "It doesn't look right does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Riley answered, "have you ever been to San Francisco?"

"Just once or twice while filming," Penny answered, "and then once or twice looking for Dr. Calico. But those might be the same times, it's kind of hard to tell."

"So, what does it feel like having two sets of memories?" Lewis asked.

Penny scrunched her face a bit, "Its hard to describe. Imagine if everything was written in two languages and you can read both of them. So now when I look at something I have to decide which language to read it in."

"That sounds tough." Lewis responded.

"I think it sounds awesome!" Dash interjected.

"Not everyone can think at super speed." Wilbur reminded him jealously.

"Neither can I but it would be cool to see two sides of the same thing."

Penny nodded her head, "It has been useful a little bit. My spy memories are more comfortable with this world than my Hollywood memories. But my spy memories aren't comfortable with other people."

"So were you famous in your world?" Violet asked.

"We both were Bolt was the star of a television show named after him. We left the show after Bolt got lost. He was missing for a little over two weeks but came back in time to save me from a studio fire. That or he saved me from Dr. Calico's lab in south America it gets really fuzzy there."

"Ok gang we're here." Wasabi said pulling the minivan over.

"What sort of mood do you think Aunt Cass is in?" Fred asked.

"We haven't heard back from Hiro since he and Tadashi left so she is either still hugging them or we are going to be digging a hole." Go go said

* * *

Russel gazed excitedly out the window, "Look Mom we can see all the islands now!"

His mother looked up from her book excitedly, "Oh how wonderful! It's still so far away will we make it there by nightfall?" She asked the elderly man piloting the zeppelin.

"Not to worry ma'am we'll put down on the beach in time for dinner."

"Yeah, Mr. Fredrickson is great at flying." Russel said excitedly.

"I told you call me Carl." Mr. Fredrickson said.

A large Doberman walked into the main cabin of the Zeppelin, "Master Epsilon wanted to know when to start dinner." It asked in a high-pitched voice

"Oh, he can start anytime we should be landing about eight o'clock." Carl answered.

"Yes Master."

Russel's Mother looked questioningly at the retreating, "How does a dog cook anyway?"

"It's not the craziest they can do." Carl said.

"Yeah our old Master was good and smart." The portly golden retriever sounded happily, "But I love our new master better. And he found the Bird!"

Russel and Carl exchanged nervous glances, they hadn't told Russel's Mom very much about their adventure in South America. She shrugged off the dog's comment however and looked out the window. She was with her son and his newly adoptive grandfather on their way to Hawaii in a zeppelin filled with talking dogs. She knew her son wasn't telling her everything but he had never been happier and was slowly opening up to her about his adventures.

"Wait what is that?" She asked pointing at dark clouds that fell out from nowhere.

Carl looked out in surprise strange lights flickered and swayed in place of lightning, "Everyone hold on!" He shouted turning the wheel hard right.

The zeppelin leaned to the side Doug barked into a speaking tube relaying Carls message to the other dogs. He lost his footing when the floor tilted and fell against an unlatched window. It burst open and Doug fell out into the air.

"Maste-" Doug's cry was cut short with a yelp when his collar snagged on the window latch.

Russel ran over to the window to pull Doug back in.

"Russel, NO!"

Carl let go of the wheel and caught hold of Russel just as Doug's collar gave out. The two of them fell out the window screaming. Carl caught hold of Russel's legs.

"I've got you."

Four dogs poured in and pulled on Carl's suspenders and pulled the three of them back inside. Doug whined in pain but licked Carl and Russel's face gratefully his neck bright red from where his collar had been torn off.

"What was that Mr. Fredrickson?" Russel asked.

"I don't know but it's gone now." Carl said holding Russel close. He looked to the other dogs, Lock all the windows."


	12. Chapter 12

Tadashi found their room almost exactly as he had left it this morning.

This morning a year ago, he reminded himself. He grabbed a change of clothes and hit the shower taking a moment to take stock of himself in the mirror. There weren't any scars or marks of any kind on him anywhere. He doubted the others had any marks either. The room filled with steam as the hot water relaxed his body and gave him time to ponder on recent events. Aunt Cass and Hiro had been torn up by it so bad that his friends didn't even want to talk about it.

"No! Stop thinking like it's your fault or you'll miss the next year too." He told himself sharply, "Whats done is done it can't be changed."

* * *

"We have the remains of our machine ready for pick-up."

"Copy that, we'll bring her up"

The winches cranked to life pulling up the attached debris of the destroyed portal device from the bay floor. The divers rose with the salvage ensuring the hooks held firm until their decompression stop. Abigail watched the portal lift onto the boat with the captain. The control room erupted into cheers. Abigail smiled and the Captain clapped her on the shoulder in congratulations.

"Good job everyone." The Captain shouted proudly over the loudspeakers, "Deck team secure the cargo. Dive team get some chow in you."

He turned back to Abigail, "We'll be ready to begin extraction of the second object in a few hours once it's safe for another dive."

"Thank you captain." Abigail said fighting a yawn.

"You've been up all night ma'am, you should get some shut eye." The Captain said gently, "We'll wake you when we're ready to start again."

"Thank you, Captain." Abigail said gratefully. "I'll keep my radio close."

* * *

Go go and Fred were the first to enter The Lucky Cat with Wasabi in last from locking his van. Aunt Cass was bustling about humming to herself. She looked up from the table she was clearing and rushed over to them hugging each of them.

"He's alive! Can you believe it?" She cried happily.

"It's so wonderful." Honey Lemon answered with the others all agreeing.

"So, you must be the lost boys and girls I heard about." She said looking over the new additions to the group.

"Um yeah my name's Violet these are my brothers Dash and Jack-jack."

"I'm Lewis, he's Wilbur."

"I'm Riley."

"My names Penny, and this is Bolt."

"Please call me Aunt Cass, everyone does." She said happily, Hiro tried to explain what happened but it didn't make a lot of sense."

"We don't really know what happened either." Wilbur admitted.

"But it was really cool!" Dash countered.

"Well I have customers to take care of so go ahead and make yourselves at home upstairs. I'll make us all a big lunch and we can celebrate then." She spun on her heel and practically skipped to the next table.

They all followed Go go up the stairs where they found Hiro in the living room counting out protective masks.

"Hey guys you made it." He said happily.

"Good to see you man." Wasabi said proudly eyeing Hiro's arrangement of supplies, "So do we have everything that we need?"

"We're a bit short on protective masks." Hiro admitted, "We can go pick up a few more before we start."

"I'm on it!" Fred said tearing off down the stairs.

"Well that takes care of that I guess." Hiro said a bit surprised, "That leaves us only four short now."

"One of us is going to have to stay here with Jack-jack." Dash said.

"I can do that," Honey Lemon volunteered, "You two shouldn't have to care of him the whole time."

"Thank you," Violet said gratefully "And I won't need a mask to help." She added, making a bubble around her head.

"Alright then let's get started." Wasabi said excitedly pulling on his mask and gloves.

* * *

Dr. Callaghan threw his pen in frustration, Abigail's calculations proved that his portal was even more unstable than the original portal. It was his fault that time was unraveling, no, Krei's fault. Krei was the one who had made the portals not him. If Krei was restarting the portals he could unravel reality. Abigail had nearly been killed by one of those dammed machines he refused to sit by and let her risk her life again. He had to stop Krei by any means necessary.

Strange lights shimmered by the far wall. He reeled back from them in surprise and pressed his back against the wall. The lights spun and twisted slowly trailing in strange patterners. Dr. Callaghan flinched as one brushed his temple. Thoughts and figures flashed through his head, memories from other times and places. The lights faded away moments later leaving a small black pile on his bed as the only physical proof it had ever existed.

Dr. Callaghan cautiously approached the small mound, it looked familiar. He reached out and scooped up a handful of the microbots in confusion. How had these gotten here? He brushed them into his pillowcase franticly before the guard walked past again. He stopped in surprise and stared down at his own mask. Dr. Callaghan smiled it seemed that he was destined for this. Grabbing his pen once more Dr. Callaghan scribbled out the missing calculations on the wall as Yokai planned how best to destroy Krie.

* * *

Fred tore back up the stairs shouting excitedly, "Guys! Hey Guys! Check this out!"

"Fred? You left like five minutes ago you couldnt possibly have been to the store and back."

"No I just saw another one of those crazy light shows!" Fred said brandishing something in the air wildly.

"Calm down Fred what did you see?" Tadashi asked coming down the matching staircase.

"So I was running to the hardware store when I saw one of those crazy lightshows in a back alley. It wasn't very big so you know I thought it might have been a tiny person or something."

"A tiny person?" Wasabi questioned.

"Its scientifically possible." Fred countered, "But there was no one in the alley. Instead I found this." Fred dramatically dropped a brown collar on the coffee table.

"It's a dog collar?" Wilbur asked confused.

"Yes! But from another dimension." Fred said excitedly.

"What are these things on it?" Go go asked pointing to the lights and circuit box on the collar.

"Looks like an obedience collar that beeps or gives a small shock if the dog barks too loud or runs away. Not that it could do anything without the remote."

"No re mote just the collar." Fred asserted proudly.

Penny picked up the collar and examined it nervously, "Would this shock Bolt if he wore it?"

"I doubt it but we can pull out the batteries to be safe." Hiro offered.

"Bolt come here boy." Penny resized the collar for Bolts neck and slid it on, "There you go. Sit."

Bolt sat.

"Shake."

Bolt held out his paw.

"Speak."

"Yes Penny."


	13. Chapter 13

"Did your dog just talk?" Tadashi asked.

"That was awesome! Can he do it again?" Fred asked lunging for Bolt in excitement.

"Whoa!" Bolt shouted jumping into Penny's arms surprised.

"Can all dogs talk in your universe?" Dash asked curiously.

"He's never done that before." Penny answered surprised.

Bolt looked up at Penny and tilted his head, "Do what?"

The voice was coming from the collar not from Bolt. Penny brushed his neck fur away from the red light on the collar.

"Where is that voice coming fro- bark bark." The light on the collar blinked out and Bolts newfound voice cut back into barking. Bolt sneezed in frustration and gave up on trying to speak.

"I think the collar broke." Penny said unfastening it from Bolts neck.

"Mind if I take a look?" Tadashi asked.

The collar had a large amount of circuitry running through it but was surprisingly simple in design, like something from an old science fiction movie. Tadashi pulled back the cover plate and found the battery was cracked.

"Looks like it needs a new battery. Although I'm not sure I've ever seen one like this before, we might need to modify it a little."

"Once we clean out the shed we might be able to replicate it and make a brand new one." Hiro offered.

"Another reason to hurry and clean it out." Wasabi said eager to start.

* * *

Warning lights flared and a klaxon sounded as the submarine shook violently.

"Tell me what is happening NOW!"

"Sensors are reading off the charts it doesn't make any sense. Our satellite connections are gone!"

"Define gone." The captain demanded

'It's like they're not even in the sky anymore we have nothing to connect to."

The shadowy man pounded his fist on his raised chair, "Give me answers not excuses! Bring us to the surface!"

The captain snapped to attention, "Yes Dr. Calico, all hands prepare to surface."

The black vessel cut through the ocean waves rising up from the ocean with malevolent intent. Monitors crackled back to life displaying a strange city built on the distant beach.

"Um, Sir; we appear to have been transported out of the arctic circle." The navigator said nervously.

"That is obvious. Now tell me where we are!" The Doctor growled.

"I can't get exact coordinates without our satellite network but the coastline suggests northern Atlantic Ocean." The navigator reported fearful for his life.

"Useless," Dr. Calico turned to captain, "get us back online within the hour."

"Yes Doctor; Lieutenant bring us behind the island until the repairs are completed."

"Yes, captain setting course."

* * *

"My scans indicate that all toxins are within safe levels. You may now remove enter without protective masks and gloves."

"Finally." Violet said dropping the bubble shield from around her head.

Lewis was hadn't paid any attention to the others and was still examining the machine he was supposed to have been wiping down intently.

Tadashi tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on I'll tell you all about how it works over lunch."

"Oh sorry I got over excited."

"Don't be we're going to need your help to machine some extra diving equipment for everyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah we'll need everyone's help to get your ship out of the bay."

* * *

Riley was upstairs taking her turn to watch Jack-jack. He played happily with Bolt on the floor while Riley studied the strange collar.

"Ugh that thing is hideous." Disgust scoffed.

"But it made the dog talk," Joy countered, "you have to admit that was pretty awesome."

"A talking bear would have been cooler." Anger harrumphed, "there are dozens of talking dog movies."

"Most of them die too." Sadness added.

"Speaking of dying," Fear announced pulling a large whiteboard over, "I can now explain why we are still alive."

"We already know that!" Anger shouted.

"Yeah the nerdy kids already explained it." Disgust said dismissively.

"Yes but what if none of them are real." Fear countered pointing a yard stick at them. "He slapped the whiteboard with the yardstick. "We didn't get hit by a spaceship from another time, we were run over by a semi-truck. All of this is a dying dream to hide from the fact that Riley is in little pieces scattered over the road."

"First, EEWW!" Disgust said shaking her hands, "And second if Riley was dying we would know it."

"How do you know?" Fear challenged.

"Emergency procedure manual chapter seven volume two," Sadness droned, "If death is inevitable all organs are to be shut down in order of importance to survival starting with the hearth and lungs, if still present."

"We have procedure for that?" Anger said surprised.

"See Riley's not dying we would shaking apart or something if we were." Joy said consolingly.

"Fine, Riley is still alive," Fear conceded, "but if she's not dying then she must be in a coma, because all of this is impossible."

"I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for all of this even the new glowing thing in the corner." Joy insisted.

"Oh yeah, then whys the baby floating?" Fear said triumphantly, "Wait, what. AHHHG!"

* * *

Riley jumped to her feet like lighting had struck her. Bolt was barking at the now floating Jack-jack who was cooing happily. Riley grabbed hold of him and was shocked to feel his weight tugging against her arms upward instead of down. She pulled hard and sat down using her weight to pull Jack-jack with her. The strange pull vanished and he sat in her lap burbling happily. Riley was dumbfounded, no one said the baby had superpowers. Jack-jack clapped his hands and began to rise again. This time Riley was quick enough to grab hold of him before he could go anywhere. Jack-jack looked at her frustrated his face scrunched and he lifted harder than before. Riley shrieked when she lifted off the floor. She held tight to Jack-jack unable to bring him down. Her toes dangled a good four inches above the floor as they slowly floated around the room.

"Riley, are you alr- What are you doing?!" Violet asked shocked.

"Help!" Riley shouted.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jack-jack, come down." Violet told the floating baby gently.

Jack-jack blew a raspberry happily floating higher.

"How is he doing this?" Riley shouted.

"No Jack-jack I said come down." Violet repeated sternly.

He stopped floating and looked down at her guiltily, both he and Riley sank slowly.

"Thank you, Jack,-jack. Are you hungry." She asked.

He nodded excitedly clapping his hands in Riley's arms.

"How did he do that?" Riley asked again.

"Jack-jack, Dash, and I are rare among Supers." Violet explained, "Both our parents are Supers."

"And that makes him float?" Riley asked

"Yeah, most Supers don't get our powers until we are older but with 'double Supers' our powers show up early, like really early, and a lot of different ones can show up at once." Violet admitted, "We thought he had grown out of that phase by now. I didn't know he could still fly."

"Who can fly?" Lewis asked at the top of the stairs. The others were crowded behind him curiously.

"Jack-jack was floating again. Dash did you know he could still do that?" Violet asked.

"No I haven't seen him do that in almost a month." Dash answered.

"Wait the baby can fly?" Go go said surprised.

"Well not for much longer probably." Dash said jealously, "Super babies sometimes have extra powers for a while but loose most of them when they grow up."

"really?" Wasabi asked interested, "That sounds almost backwards from how people grow normally."

"Actually. This is highly probable." Baymax interjected, "During the infant, and toddler, years. Humans undergo constant change and growth. It is not, uncommon, for talents and skill. Like flexibility to change drastically."

"So what does he usual do?" Fred asked with rapt attention.

"I'll show you." Dash said with a mischievous grin.

"No!" Violet said sharply.

"Awe come on its fun." Dash whined.

"You know the rules; not in the house."

"Fine we'll do it outside after lunch." Dash muttered grumpily.

* * *

"Hey Callaghan, get up!" the prison guard shouted.

Dr. Callaghan ignored him. The guard shouted a second time striking the bars with his knight stick. Callaghan stayed where he was on his bed.

"I've got an unresponsive inmate down here, open cell door 5-D." The guard said through his radio.

"10-4 Laski, opening cell 5-D. Thomas and Hikaru will back you up."

"Thanks Scott."

Laski pulled open the cell door, "Hey Callaghan, you alright?"

Laski cautiously grabbed Callaghan's shoulder and shook him. Callaghan flipped over and threw a handful of black pellets at him. Laski jumped back and raised his nightstick. Callaghan sat on his bed wearing a Kabuki mask of all things.

"Have you lost your mind?" Laski shouted angrily. He didn't know what had been thrown at him but it probably belonged in the toilet.

Callaghan reached out with one hand and made a squeezing motion. Laski stopped shouting and grabbed at his throat. The black pellets had surrounded his neck and were choking him. Laski couldn't get a grip on the black things choking him, he fell to his knees gasping for air. He saw Callaghan stand over him with that pale mask then the world gave way to darkness.

* * *

Yokai swept over the collapsed guard without concern. Dead or unconscious, it made no difference to him. The man was in his way but was no longer that was all that mattered now. Callaghan felt a small twinge of guilt as Laski had been rather kind to him given their circumstances, but his daughter came first. Two guards shouted and ran at him when he left his cell.

Yokai raised his hands above his head feeling the microbots writhe beneath his orange jumpsuit. The first guard yelled for him to get on the take off his mask. Yokai ignored him. The guard reached out to grab his mask. Yokai caught his arm with inhuman strength and began to crush it. The guard screamed in pain and swung with his nightstick at his arm. The rod bounced off the microbots the filled Yokai's sleeve with a sharp clang. Yokai struck the guard in the neck leaving a small pile of microbots that wrapped around and began strangling him. The second guard was calling on his radio but it shot out of his hand. The thin line of microbots shattered when struck by the second guard but Yokai still had enough wrapped around his arm to deliver a significantly more powereful blow than he ever ould normaly. The guard fell bleeding profusely. Yokai cursed angrily realizing this distraction had cost him precious time and set off at a run with the spent microbots swarming after him.

Alarms screamed to life crying for more guards. Yokai ran faster there had been enough microbots to carry him faster. Another guard with a gun this time charged through the main door. Yokai sacrificed a dozen microbots jamming the gun. It exploded in the guards hand. Yokai vaulted over the guard curled up on the ground gingerly holding his burned face, and raced to the door. It was almost closed but he threw a handful of microbots to wedge it open. The tiny bots skittered after him and crawled up his leg as he escaped from the building. The fence never stood a chance against the force of the microbots tearing the chainlinks apart simultainously to cut open a hole.

The prison was afurious with activity but Dr. Callaghan was gone, Yokai had been unleashed once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Abigail checked the damage report for the portal machine. It would probably be cheaper to start from scratch. The ring structure was a total loss along with over half the electrical components for certain. Most of the damage was from the water but significant magnetic and radioactive forces had assaulted the broken machine in its travel. She wasn't certain of what to make of it all just yet. The dimensional pocket Silent Sparrow had used didn't have intense enough radiation for what she was reading.

"Any thoughts?" She asked the Chief Engineer and Lead Physicist.

"It's scrap metal." The Engineer stated without hesitation.

"There's millions of dollars of equipment down there!" The Physicist cried aghast.

"Expensive scrap." The Engineer corrected.

Abigail sighed, these two had been at each other from the start, "How much can we save?"

"Structurally next to nothing, I've got guys looking into options to recreate the outer ring but we'll need a lot of reinforcements for it. The inner ring was never recovered." The Engineer confirmed.

"Our accelerators and magnetrons are shot the zero point stabiles are still functional but it will be at least a week before we can reactivate the mechanical components." The Physicist relayed, "We estimated three days for the outer structure to be repaired enough to begin reconstruction."

"That's an ambitious timeframe." Abigail noted, "Can you meet it?"

"Krei gave us significant funding and materials for two devices. The second one is less than half finished but with the remaining parts from the first machine we should be able to put together the second one." The Physicist explained.

"That wasn't in my notes." Abigail answered suspiciously.

"Krei was worried that you would think he wanted to restart the program. He doesn't." The Engineer answered.

Abigail set aside her suspicions for now and focused on the task at hand, "Alright let's get to it. I want daily reports of our progress on the reconstruction. I'll be working over the data from the last experiment and the craft we found."

She excused herself from the others when her phone rang.

"Abigail Callaghan."

"Hello this is Warden Blackbird from San Quilen prison. We need to ask you some questions."

"Has something happened to my Father?" Abigail asked worriedly.

"He escaped this morning and put several guards in the hospital."

Abigail dropped her phone in shock.

"Hello? Hello, Ms. Callaghan can you hear me?"

"Uh… yes, yes I can hear you." Abigail said scrambling to pick up the phone, "Um, how, how did he do that?"

"He used a swarm of miniature robots. We are unsure how he was able to obtain them. Do you have any idea where he would be going?"

"I'm sorry but I know very little of my fathers activities until the last few months." She answered embarrassed.

"Ah yes it was in his file." The warden said understandingly, "We were hoping that your recent conversations might have given any indication to where he could be going?"

"Nothing is coming to mind. He only ever wanted to talk about me and how I was doing. Oh no!"

"What did you think of something?"

"It's Krei. I told my father that I was working for Krei again."

"We already have an officer meeting with him. Are you somewhere safe?"

"I'm safe, he would never hurt me." Abigail insisted.

"Does he know where you are?"

"No I never told him my work address." Abigail answered, "We have written each other letters so he has my home address."

"We have a car on its way there now. Don't worry we'll find him."

"Please don't hurt him." Abigail begged.

"I promise we'll do everything we can to bring him back unharmed."

* * *

Honey lemon noticed Riley scrunching her nose, she was clean but her clothes still smelled of smoke. Neither her nor the others had any changes of clothes.

"We need to go shopping."

"What? But what about the deep-water environment suits?" Hiro asked.

"Those will take hours to complete and some of us need a change of clothes." She said pointedly.

"Relax we have at least three days before we need new clothes for everyone." Fred offered nonchalantly.

"Fred, no one else does that ever." Go go said sharply.

"What does he do?" Lewis asked confused.

"You don't want to know." Wasabi answered, "I agree with Honey lemon we need fresh clothes."

"We should divide and conquer." Tadashi said, "Hiro and I will get started on the diving gear with while half the group gets some new clothes then then when they get back we'll switch."

"I like it." Wasabi agreed, "It keeps things efficient."

"One of us should go check on the harbor to make sure no one is dredging up the time machine." Wilbur suggested.

"We can do both if we shop the boardwalk." Honey lemon said, "How about the girls go now and the boys can go when we get back."

"Sounds good to me I was hoping to look at that collar again." Lewis said.

"But what about Jack-jack?" Violet asked.

"We can watch him." Dash insisted, "You go with the girls."

"Um, how are we going to pay for new clothes? I don't have any money with me." Penny said embarrassed.

Riley and Violet nodded uncomfortably in agreement, neither of them had any money either.

"Don't worry about it we'll dip into the superhero fund." Fred assured her.

"We have a superhero fund?" Tadashi asked.

"Alright who's hungry?" Aunt Cass asked bringing in a platter of food.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mr. Frederickson I don't think that's Hawaii." Russell said.

"Of course, it is we're going west still." Carl insisted tapping the compass.

Russell checked their location with the sextant anyway, he checked it several times before he believed it, "Mr. Fredrickson we're in the wrong place. According to my senior wilderness explorer handbook this says we're close to Delaware not Hawaii."

"We're what?" his mom asked.

"I don't know. We should be near Hawaii but we're not."

"If we're not near Hawaii then what is that?" She asked pointing.

Carl looked out the window at the city before them. It stood massively tall but no lights anywhere. Carl tried the binoculars but still didn't see any activity. The whole city looked wrong.

"That doesn't look like Honolulu." Carl said shocked.

"It doesn't look like Delaware either." Russell added.

"We're not by Delaware." Carl dismissed.

"I agree with Russell," His mother argued "that looks more like Jersey or Delaware than Hawaii."

"We'll wherever we are we'll get there in an hour." Carl conceded.

* * *

Riley and Violet excitedly looked through different outfits looking for something they liked. Penny was a bit more reserved, she found herself simultaneously bored and apprehensive. She knew this should have been fun but as an actress she had spent too much time with makeup and wardrobe to truly enjoy it, her other memories wanted to grab the least noticeable outfit and run with it.

Riley noticed Penny's discomfort, "Penny, are you alright?"

"It's nothing," Penny insisted, "Just stressed out a bit."

"You don't have to run. We're safe here."

Penny stopped, "How did you know that?"

"I don't know." Riley answered troubled, "I just knew."

Honey lemon patted them on the shoulder, "Have you found what you need?"

"I think so," Violet said holding two outfits.

Riley held up her own selections proudly. Penny realized she still hadn't picked anything. She grabbed the first clothes she saw that were her size. Go go paid for everything with the money Fred gave them.

"Um Go go we might have a problem." Penny called from outside.

Go go and the others rushed out to see where penny was pointing. There ships were floating in the bay where the time machine had crashed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sir we have successfully connected to the local communication grid."

The captain activated his terminal and radioed back, "Good work private connection is confirmed." He radioed Dr. Calico's private study immediately after, "Sir communications have been established once again. Shall we make contact with the rest of the consortium?"

"No do not attempt to contact them until I instruct so. We must have more information. "

"Yes Dr. and your orders for now?"

A heavy sigh came over the radio, "If I must explain; find our location, gather the necessary information on local resources and report back to once you have all that."

"Yes sir."

"No messages and agents leave this ship until I give the word."

* * *

Dr. Callaghan came to driving a car down the highway. He didn't find the car particularly interesting he was more interested in solving the equations of the portals, but someone had to drive. How had he gotten into this car anyway? He remembered leaving the prison in a rush, no not a rush, escaping prison. He had to escape to stop the time fractures. The fractures are what matters now. Dr. Callaghan pulled off into a side street and stopped. He needed his lab to fix this, he needed tools. He would have to the island somehow. He never told anyone about his lab on the island, even his old students didn't find his lab. He pulled the car into drive and set off in search of a boat.

Hiro and Wasabi ran up the boardwalk to Go go and the others. "What's the problem?"

"Look out there." Go go said pointing to the bay.

"No no no," Hiro groaned looking through the coin operated binoculars stuck in the boardwalk, "that's where the time machine is."

"Yeah looks like Fred's screw up cost everyone their ride home." Go go shot angrily.

"We can't have been the only people to have seen the crash." Wasabi said defensively, "These boats were probably out here searching all night."

Go go sighed heavily, "Let's go nothing we can do here."

* * *

Penny sat eyes closed in the back of the van reciting slowly, Riley wrote each letter and number on Honey lemons phone.

"HB25-JL92; That's the last one I can remember." She finished a bit frustrated with herself.

"What are these?" Violet asked.

"They were the numbers on the side of the boats or at least as many as I could remember." Penny said rubbing her temples, "We should be able to look these up and find out where the boats came from or at least who owns them."

"That wont be on

"Not public information but not impossible to find." Penny admitted.

"That's brilliant." Riley said excitedly, "Where do we look for the boats at?"

"Usually Bolt and I would break into the harbormasters computer to search but that might not be the best approach."

"No definitely not." Honey Lemon insisted.

* * *

Tadashi finished machining the latch and handed it to Lewis. He eagerly accepted the latch and attached it to the new collar.

"This is amazing!" Lewis exclaimed.

"Yeah this place has really had an upgrade." Tadashi agreed proudly, "We used to have to machine most of these back at the school."

"I've never used custom parts before." Lewis admitted, "I've always had to use whatever I could find."

"That's impressive," Tadashi told him, "No wonder your brilliant at this."

"He still likes to build things from garbage sometimes." Lewis spoke up, "He says it helps him get creative."

"And done. Come here Bolt."

Bolt approached pensively and dipped his head. Lewis hooked on the new collar.

"Is it working?" Wilbur asked

"Yes." Bolt answered instead of barking, "Thank you."

"Penny is going to freak when she sees this."


	18. Chapter 18

Bolt sniffed Jack-jack's outreached hand. The toddler grabbed hold of his snout giggling.

"Hey let go." Bolt asked his voice coming from the blue collar.

Jack-jack pulled him closer heedless of Bolt's request. Bolt could have easily dragged both of them back but was afraid of hurting him. The other humans had said something about him but people were hard for him to understand sometimes. When Penny talked to him she always spoke slower and clearer than when she spoke to other people so he could understand better. This new collar helped make it easy now everyone was speaking dog.

Jack-jack clumsily pet his head giggling happily. Bolt resigned himself to let it happen, the kid didn't know any better. Jack-jack let go of his muzzle in favor of his ear. Bolt pulled away this time. Jack-jack's lip quivered, Bolt froze. Jack-jack reached out again tearfully this time. Bolt sighed and dutifully stepped forward. Jack-jack squealed with delight and gave Bolt a hug around the middle. He pulled away when he heard Penny calling for him. He raced to meet her calling her name.

"Penny!"

"Bolt?" Penny asked.

"Penny!" Bolt shouted again. He jumped surprisingly high so Penny could catch him.

"Did your dog just talk?" Cass asked.

"It's the collar." Tadashi explained, "Fred found the design and we tweaked it a bit in the workshop."

"That certainly is a new one on me." Cass said, "Do you think it works on cats?"

"I'm not sure we'll see if we put another one together."

"Hey Bolt did you miss me?" Penny asked.

"Yes, I did the baby kept pulling my ears." Bolt answered.

"His voice sounds different." Violet noted.

"We pulled the program off of the original and recreated it in the shop with a new speaker." Lewis proudly announced.

"Oh you'll need this," Lewis said offering a small earpiece, "It's linked to Bolt's collar so you can radio him from far away."

Penny accepted the earpiece with an awkward smile, Lewis smiled back.

"So what was the big emergency?" Tadashi asked.

"Go go told us where the ship crashed in the bay." Riley explained, "We were shopping for new clothes when we saw the boats."

"What kind of boats were they? Tadashi asked.

"They were trawlers and salvage ships." Penny told him, "We have some of their numbers."

Violet held up Honey Lemons phone, "Do you have a strong computer we can use to try and find their registrations?"

"Uh sure, we've got a good one upstairs." Tadashi said gesturing for her to follow.

"What was that?" Wilbur asked quietly.

"What was what?" Lewis asked brushing past.

Wilbur shook it off hoping it was nothing and followed his one day father.

* * *

Abigail sat alone in her room. Her father had escaped from prison and time was fracturing from an experiment that had left her trapped in a pocket dimension for years. Now was a good time for a hot bath. She poured herself a drink to help her relax. Her hand shook holding the bottle. She held her wrist to steady herself. The tremors had started a week after she woke up. Her doctors were at a loss to stop them so she hid them as best she could and carried on with life, but they came out stronger when she was stressed.

The bottle slipped from her trembling hand. Her fingers were shades of pink and purple swimming across her skin. Strands of color trailed behind her hand like smoke when she pulled it closer for examination. The colors bled together and swirled around her fingers in ever changing hues.

She forced herself to be calm and look at it rationally.

The color began to fade.

She had not slept in almost two days that had to be it. The lack of sleep coupled with the stress was making her see things. A good meal a hot bath and a long night's rest would fix this.

Her hand was still and natural once again.

She picked up the bottle from the floor forgoing the option of a glass. She told herself it was just a trick of the light or a trick of her eyes. But she was lying to herself and she knew it. She knew it was a lie every time it happened.

* * *

Dr. Callaghan marched down the pier with a measured pace. He kept his face covered by his hat and his mask in his jacket. The boats were all too big or conspicuous to get away in safely. Most of the boats were sailing vessels meant for fishing and yachting, far too large for his needs and beyond his ability to pilot. He paused at the small fishing boat drifting gently in from the harbor. A single man sat in the craft with a rod and tackle box.

"No fish today?" Callaghan called out politely.

"Plenty actually," The fisherman shouted back proudly, "Just didn't have any room left in the freezer from last week. Shame too, caught a beauty of a Salmon had to be at least 8 lbs!" The man proudly held his hands apart their full wingspan gesturing to a fish twice what he was describing.

Callaghan laughed at the fisherman's exaggerated gesture and held out his hand for a rope. The fisher gladly tossed him the rope and was pulled in the pier.

"Many thanks friend. What brings you out this way?"

"Oh nothing too grand or exciting." Callaghan answered bent down on one knee.

Yokai dawned his mask before standing again, "I just really like boats."


	19. Chapter 19

Penny threw her arms up in frustration, "I can't find anything on the boats on here!"

"Your mental state; appears to be distressed. May I be of assistance?"

"Not unless you know how to find our missing boats." Penny said walking away frustrated.

"Would that assist with your mental state?" Baymax asked.

"Yeah it would go a long way in proving I'm not crazy person talking to a giant marshmallow." Penny answered from the stairs.

Baymax turned to the computer and connected to its interface. He launched through the internet at top speed searching for the identification numbers. He was finally able to locate the numbers on a selfie taken by a welder with accompanying coordinates. He disconnected from the computer and set out to confirm the location. Penny was not in the kitchen or living room, he would inform her of the boats location upon confirmation.

Penny came back into the bedroom holding Bolt, "Hey Baymax, I wanted to apologize for calling you Marshmallow? Baymax? Are you in here?"

Penny couldn't see the robot anywhere, "Bolt, can you find Baymax?"

"Which one is that?" Bolt asked sniffing the ground.

"The plastic marshmallow guy." Penny answered.

Bolt sniffed unsuccessfully for Baymax's scent while Penny glanced around nervously.

Riley ran upstairs, "Hiro just saw Baymax running off. Did he say anything about where he was going?"

Penny's heart dropped to her stomach, "I have to go find him."

"Why what did you do?" Riley asked chasing after penny.

"I was frustrated and called him a giant marshmallow."

"Well he has at least a five-minute head start you won't catch him on foot." Riley said tugging on her sleeve.

She pulled Penny out to the garage and showed her a red motor scooter. Penny matched Riley's mischievous grin.

"Bolt, zoom zoom."

The scooter roared to life and carried Penny careening out onto the street.

"Woo-hoo!"

Bolt kept pace with her barking happily. Penny raced after Baymax weaving in and out of traffic and people. She let her instincts take over and followed Bolt.

* * *

"Uh Hiro, is that Baymax?" Wasabi asked.

"What!?" Hiro ran out to see Baymax walking several blocks away.

"Not again!" Hiro sprinted after him.

Hiro ran down the will after him as fast as he could, Baymax had a huge head start on him. A truck pulled in front of him blocking his view. Hiro ran behind it and kept going. Baymax was now on the trolley dropping out of sight over the next hill. Hiro slowed to a walk, he would never catch him now.

"Whoa!" Hiro called jumping back.

Penny slid to a stop in front of him on his old scooter.

"Get on." She said holding out a helmet.

"How did you get this to WORK?" Hiro asked holding Penny's shoulders.

"Lean with me. Riley found the key stuck behind the shelf." Penny answered.

Hiro groaned, so that's where he had lost his key. Bolt ran in front of them chasing after the trolley. Penny bent her knees and leaned in to the handlebars, Hiro copied her motions. It was surprisingly similar to flying with Baymax shifting his weight just enough to match the motion without over compensating. They followed the trolley to the end of the line and saw Baymax round a corner by the pier.

"Baymax!"

"Baymax, stop!"

"Oh, hello Hiro." Baymax said, "Penny, I see that your, mental state, has improved. I am glad."

"Baymax wait, I'm sorry I called you a marshmallow please don't run away." Penny gasped out franticly.

"I am a robot. I cannot be offended." Baymax stated.

Hiro doubled over with laughter

"But- Then Why did you run away?" Penny asked flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry," Hiro apologized wiping a tear from his eyes, "I forgot to warn you about Baymax and sarcasm."

"I found the boats you wanted me to." Baymax affirmed pointing behind him.

"Really? Let's check it out." Penny said excitedly.

* * *

The silhouetted cityscape sharpened into focus.

"Uh I don't like this… those buildings look weird." Russel said looking out the window.

"I don't think they are regular buildings." Russel's mom said looking through the binoculars, "It looks like they are filled with trash."

"All dogs to stations! Prepare for landing." Carl announced loudly through the speaking tube.

A cacophony of barking and shouting echoed back from the pipes. The 'Spirit of Adventure' adjusted its baring and began a slow decent aiming to land at the edge of the city.

"What's that?" Russel asked pointing to a dozen lights shooting rapidly in their direction.

* * *

Penny and Hiro crept down to the piers edge.

"Yep those are the same boats." Penny confirmed.

"Here Baymax show us what you can see." Hiro said poking his belly.

Baymax's torso illuminated to show the boats in the distance. He zoomed in closer on the ID numbers.

"Can you see the time machine?" Hiro asked.

"We also need the number of guards and personnel on location." Penny instructed.

"Affirmative." Baymax answered. His torso highlighted the personnel in his vision, there were a lot of people there.

"HEY! What are you kids doing?"

Penny and Hiro jumped, a guard was at the fence shouting at them. He reached for his radio and the group ran for it. Baymax waddled after them at his top speed; a light jog by their standards. Bolt stayed right next to Penny keeping his ears up and alert for any pursuers. They stopped running a block away from and leaned against the side of the building panting.

"Whew! Well we found the boats." Hiro congratulated Penny with a smile.

"Yeah I guess we did." Penny answered, "Thanks to your robot anyway."

Hiro laughed, "This makes the second time he's saved the day by wandering off on his own."

"What happened the first time?" Penny asked.

Hiro told Penny about his adventure with Baymax and their accidental origins as superheroes. Penny pushed the scooter hanging on to every word. She was thoroughly impressed with his adventures laughing and asking questions. She told him about how she had been on the run from a villainous organization while looking for her father and about the loneliness of being a child star without a father. Hiro found both of her dual memories fascinating.

"You know we could make some adjustments to that scooter if you want." Hiro offered, "You seemed really confident on it earlier."

"Thanks, that would be nice." Penny agreed embraced, "I used a similar one to get around before waking up here."

"Did it do anything special?" Hiro asked, "I mean you were a super spy or something, right?"

"Mostly it just folded up really small and was light enough for me to carry in my backpack without too much trouble, although it was a bit faster."

"Penny, thank you for helping me find Baymax. He's really important to me."

"Your welcome, I'm sorry I let him wander off." Penny answered, "I lost Bolt last year; he was gone for almost a month before he came home."

Penny stopped mid-step, "Bolt, where did you go when you disappeared last summer?"

Bolt paused and tilted his head. Without answering he dashed past them and down an alley.

"Wait Bolt!" Penny cried out giving chase.

Bolt leapt into the dumpster jumping out moments later with a fast food placemat.

"I got trapped in a box trying to find you. Mittens showed me where we were on a map like this."

Bolt pointed with his nose to New York on the placemat, "I found Mittens by the statue of the Green Lady."

"New York?" Penny said shocked, "You crossed the whole country to find me?"

"You're my person Penny I would find you anywhere." Bolt answered.

Penny scooped up Bolt in her arms and held him close. Hiro smiled and took hold of the scooter for her. Penny carried Bolt the rest of the way home. Hiro told her about his ideas on making the scooter lighter and faster for her. Penny liked the ideas especially the collapsible helmet Go go had helped him build.

"Hey so you found Baymax." Tadashi called from the garage, "You do know he has a tracking system in him, right?"

"No, you never mentioned that." Hiro answered accusingly to Baymax.

"I did not know about the device."

"It was in my specs, I thought you would have looked them over by now."

"We kinda, thought that would be disrespectful to your memory to make any changes to your design at least for our Baymax." Hiro admitted.

"I'm touched little brother." Tadashi said ruffling his hair, "Honey Lemon and I are going out for a quick bite, don't stay up too late."


	20. Chapter 20

"Hiro's really glad to have you back." Honey Lemon said, "He was pretty torn up when you died."

"I feel terrible about that I never should have put him through that." Tadashi responded sorrowfully.

"You risked your life for a friend. It's who you are." Honey Lemon told him.

"I still feel like I need to make it up to him somehow." Tadashi admitted.

"He's not the only one." Honey Lemon said wrapping her arm around his, "You and I have some catching up to do."

Tadashi smiled, "Dinner on top of the science building?"

Honey Lemon smiled back, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

The lights shot from the city flying straight for the Spirit of Adventure. Carl spun the helm to avoid them but the Spirit couldn't change course fast enough. Six lights flew past the gondola and two more flew over top. Carl threw the craft into full reverse to slow them to a stop. Four giant white eggs were floating in front of the gondola's main cabin.

"What are those?" Russel asked.

"I don't know." His mother answered, "Could they be drones?"

"Maybe the radio is broken let me check." Carl said stepping away from the helm.

He approached the radio slowly to not wanting to make any sudden moves. The eggs were still floating without moving in front of the windows. Carl touched the volume knob on the radio and all four eggs reacted at once. The left side of each egg split off a section that pointed directly at Carl. Russel let out a small gasp and caught hold of Dug. Carl held up the microphone in his hand to show his intentions. The eggs continued to point what looked like guns at him so he gestured gingerly from the microphone to his mouth. The eggs seemed to understand this and raised their weapons straight up as if resting them on unseen shoulders. Carl adjusted the knobs but couldn't get a signal, he tapped the top of the radio with his fist and the components blinked to life. The radio played only static but the eggs outside lit up like a television screen near their top. Numbers flashed on the screen raising rapidly then cycling back to their first number.

"Uh, hello can anyone hear me?"

All four eggs stopped on the same number as Carl's radio.

"Wait what is this? Mary, do you know what this is?"

"Hello? I can hear you hear me?" Carl asked again.

"Uh, yes! Yes, I can hear you." The voice answered over the radio excitedly, "What is your designation?"

"Our designation? This is the Spirit of Adventure. We were lost in a storm and don't know where we are."

"Wait, are you a human?"

"Of course I'm human!" Carl shouted back frustrated, "I'm not some talking toaster or something."

"Ho! We will escort you back here just follow the probes back here."

The egg-shaped probes retracted their weapons. The numbers on the probes were replaced with a set of eyes. They flew back the way they had come slow enough for the Spirit to follow. Carl retook the helm and followed the probes down into the city.

* * *

Tadashi raised the external elevator to the roof. Honey Lemon held a box full of take out while Tadashi worked the controls. They sat on the edge of the building and watched the boats sail through the bay. Honey Lemon leaned gently against him.

"I'm glad your back Tadashi, I've missed you."

"It feels weird hear you say that." Tadashi answered awkwardly, "I saw you yesterday. You… haven't been seeing anyone, have you?"

Honey Lemon shook her head, "The right person never came along."

"I'm sorry you've been alone all this time." Tadashi said wrapping his arm around her.

"You didn't leave on purpose, you died trying to save Dr. Callaghan." She said scooting in closer, "But you owe me for the lost time."

She closed her eyes and leaned in against him. Tadashi cupped her cheek in his hands and kissed her. She leaned in to him kissing him harder and faster. Tadashi kissed her back passionately but her kisses were fueled by a raw need left too long unfulfilled. Tadashi pulled away before he could lose control. Honey Lemon pushed back unwilling to part.

"Maybe we should get off the roof before we fall off?" Tadashi suggested.

"Alright but we are getting down the fast way." Honey Lemon said holding up a Chem-ball.

She grabbed him and pulled him off the roof with her. Tadashi shouted in surprise but didn't panic. Honey Lemon tossed the Chem-ball lightly past them. Thick foam exploded out in all directions in an expanding hemisphere. She grabbed Tadashi and pressed her lips tight against his once more. The foam enveloped them entirely and slowed them to a gentle decent of a feather. Honey Lemon held Tadashi hostage against her lips and dropped another Chem-ball that made the foam evaporate into gas.

"That certainly was faster." Tadashi said smiling once she allowed him up for air.

"I'll show you the science later." She said holding him close afraid he would disappear again.

Tadashi held her back with equal concern, "I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

"You better not." Honey Lemon said fighting back tears, "I won't survive losing you again."

Dr. Callaghan started up the boat grateful for his good fortune to find one abandoned with the keys still inside. He turned the boat to the island without a second thought. He had taken all the microbots assembled at the time of his revenge with him but had left the manufacturers running. It hadn't seemed important at the time to shut them down. He wasn't sure how many microbots the machines had actually made before they ran out of power or seized up but he would make do with as many as he could get. Dr. Callaghan pushed the boat to its full speed to reach the island before the sun finished setting.


	21. Chapter 21

Dr. Callaghan examined the assembling machines. Unsurprisingly the machines had all jammed up and shut down; but not before creating several thousand Microbots. He had roughly twice as many as he had first started with but it was a far cry from the four million he once had. Something crunched in the hallway, Dr. Callaghan ducked back behind the machines.

Three men in black and green armor swept through the room with rifles. Dr. Callaghan kept low and out of sight. The men weren't cops but that made him even more nervous. One of them was getting close to his hiding spot. Dr. Callaghan slid on his mask. The nearest soldier was thrown screaming into the far wall. Yokai smashed the second soldier with a spare barrel. The third soldier raised his rifle to shoot Yokai. Microbots swarmed over him crushing the rifle. Yokai tightened his grip on the to constrict him tighter. The soldier screamed in agony.

Lighting crackled and burned through Yokai, dropping him to his knees. A fourth soldier stood behind him, electricity still crackling from his clawed hand. The Microbots scattered to the floor without direction releasing the other soldier.

"Hnng…Put that monster down before he kills us all." The first solder ordered struggling to his knees.

The third soldier held up his broken weapon still on the ground himself.

"No, we need to bring him back to the Doctor. He could prove most enlightening. Command this is Recon Team B; we need medical support and a containment team for a target of potential value."

"We read you Recon Team B is the area secured?"

"Area is secure target is immobilized."

"Confirmed recovery team is inbound prepare for evac."

* * *

"So the Time machine is in there?" Wilbur confirmed pointing to the warehouse on the computer screen.

"That's right Baymax was able to confirm that it's in this warehouse for the moment so we need to get it back before its moved." Hiro assured him, "Any ideas?"

"Hmmm what if we asked for it back? I have proof of ownership." Wilbur said holding up the starter to the time machine.

"I don't think they will give up the time machine because some teenagers ask for it." Wasabi countered gently.

"Not like this but how about now?" He pulled his head in his shirt while Penny held Bolt on top of his shoulders.

"A boy with a dogs head?" Go Go asked.

"A talking dog from outer space." Bolt answered.

"I'll hide inside a suit with Bolt as the head. I walk, he talks." Wilbur continued slightly muffled.

"This could work," Hiro agreed, "I doubt that anyone will just hand the ship over but we could use this plan to get you inside."

"We'll come in with you in case you run in to trouble." Dash offered.

"But how are you going to get past the fence?" Lewis asked.

Dash disappeared in a blur of color, he tapped Lewis on the shoulder from behind and was back where he started before Lewis could turn around. Violet was simply gone, her clothes still floating in midair.

"This won't be the first time we've had to get past guards and cameras." Violets said still invisible.

"My scanners appear to be, malfunctioning. where did Violet go?"

"Wow your even fooling Baymax's scanner that's amazing." Tadashi complimented.

"Well that gets four of us inside." Hiro pondered, "As for the rest of us it's going to be trickier."

"He's right we can't break in as heroes. We need a disguise, maybe antiheros!" Fred offered excitedly.

"That's one plan…. Lets hold that one as a backup in case we cant think of anything better." Honey Lemon recommended.

"That's cool I'm just glad to be recognized for my genius." Fred grinned.

* * *

Carl brought the Spirit to bear floating between the large towers of crumbling debris. The "city" was nothing but towers of filth stacked into neat towers. Russell and his mother examined their surroundings intently. Carl held his eyes on their course fearful of what even a gentle nudge against one of the towers would do to the Spirit.

"I've never heard of any cities built out of trash before." Russell's mother considered, "Do you have any idea where we are now?"

"I'm afraid the further we go the less certain I am Mrs. Sohn." Carl answered with a white-knuckle grip.

The radio crackled to life once more, "Alright your nearly here. We have a clear space for you to land on the west side of the complex. It's a clear field about a mile long, that will be enough room to land, right?"

"Yes, that is more than enough room." Carl confirmed.

"Great! We're excited to meet you!"

The dull pillars gave way to an open area. An empty field was filled with sparse greens too sporadic to be grass. A massive structure filled the space next to the field dwarfing it in size. Dozens of heavyset people stared up at them, the Spirit Of Adventure dwarfed in comparison to the towering Axiom it now floated over.


	22. Chapter 22

"This is never going to work." Bolt said looking at the suit.

"Trust me it will work." Hiro said bolting the plate over the right legs actuators.

"I mean I don't know how to walk on two legs." Bolt insisted.

"You won't be the one controlling the suit Wilbur is going to control it from inside." Lewis explained.

"Ok lets try this out." Tadashi said powering on the exosuit.

Penny lifted Bolt into the neck of the suit with a stepstool, Bolt slid into the chamber that had been built into the neck. His head looked comedically small on the large metal body. Wilbur slid inside the suits chest and pulled it closed. Grabbing the controls, he tested out the exosuits movement.

"How does it feel?" Lewis asked.

"Give me a week and I'll make it dance." Wilbur answered confidently.

"I'd feel better about this if penny came with us" Bolt said nervously from above.

"I bet she could squeeze in here." Wilbur said opening the chest piece.

Penny crawled in next to him and closed the chest. It was a tight and uncomfortable fit but she would do it for Bolt.

"Can I drive?" She asked reaching for the controls.

The suit lunged forward and smashed a table rattling all three occupants and scattering the remaining onlookers.

"You drive!" Penny insisted retracting her hands.

* * *

Callaghan groaned in his seat. His mask had slid off his face exposing the bunt out circuits. Three soldiers stood guard with him warily. A man dressed in a dark suit sauntered up to him.

"So, you are the one my men are so afraid of?" He leered.

"That's an impressive case of heterochromia." Callaghan mumbled absentmindedly.

The man in the suit recomposed himself, "Clearly you are unaware of your situation."

"I'm sorry should I know you? My heads a bit fuzzy right now." Dr. Callaghan mumbled shifting in his seat.

"I am Doctor Calico lead scientist of the Consortium! All shall know and fear me!"

Dr. Callaghan's face turned slack, "Yokai fears no man."

Dr. Calico paused, "Yokai." He spoke the word slowly tasting it on his lips, "I think you and I could be of use to each other."

Yokai remained implacable, "And what would that be?"

"Your machines are most impressive, but it is quite clear that you need more of them." Calico waived his hand over the room, "With a little cooperation my men would be at your disposal to assist you in your endeavors."

Yokai stared back stone-faced, "I've no quarrel with those who are not in my way."

"I suppose I'm to take that for a yes? Very well, guards, release him."

Dr. Callaghan rolled his shoulders, "Sorry, I think I blacked out there for a moment. Where were we?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Ok is everyone in position?" Tadashi asked.

"We're ready." Riley confirmed over the radio.

"Team two is ready." Dash whispered.

"The fredmobile is ready!" Fred shouted next to Wasabi in the truck.

"Alright then, let's begin."

Lewis and Riley closed the chest plate with Riley and Wilbur inside while Honey Lemon slid Bolt into the head and slid down the visor.

"Be careful taking off the helmet." Honey Lemon reminded.

"Don't worry, we practiced all afternoon." Wilbur assured her.

The suit hefted itself slowly out of the van and Honey Lemon buttoned a trench coat over them.

"The fence is just up ahead, try and look discrete when your breaking in." Honey Lemon reminded them.

"I remember, not that I can do much about it." Bolt admitted.

Penny's muffled voice rumbled out from the robot's chest, "We'll be careful."

The mechanical trio stumbled away for the fence line. Honey Lemon drove their mobile command to the rendezvous point. Tadashi, Hiro, and Go go crawled out of the bay. They slid kabuki masks on over their faces and waited for the signal. Penny and Wilbur crept up to the fence keeping partially to the shadows. They used the plasma cutter in the robot's palm to cut through the fence. Alarms blared and men raced after them.

"We- I surrender." Bolt announced with 'his' arms.

* * *

"That must be the signal." Hiro said gesturing to the fence.

Go go reached the fence first and cut open the fence with a laser cutter. Tadashi and Hiro followed right behind her. Violet and Dash ran to their part of the fence and started climbing. Violet made a forcefield around the barbed wire and they were in.

"Miss Callaghan! Miss Callaghan! You need to see this!"

"What is it? Abigail asked, "Did they find who was breaking in?"

"Yes, and he said he's the pilot."

"What?" Abigail shouted. She was out of her office and down the hall in seconds, her fellow researcher hot on her heels.

"We found him cutting through the fence. He surrendered without a fight instead asking to speak with you."

"He was asking for me specifically?" Abigail asked surprised.

"Well not you by name, more of a take me to your leader kind of way."

"Please tell me you don't think that we have an alien in the building." Abigail groaned, the mysterious craft had bred rumors and theory's faster than a pile of rabbits.

"Well I'm not much of a betting man myself," The researcher admitted holding open the door, "but the odds are looking pretty good on this."

Abigail stared in shock at the seven-foot-tall dog man in a metal suit, sitting awkwardly in a too small chair waiting for her.

"Hello there, how are you?" The large creature asked.

* * *

Violet waited in the shadows still invisible, Dash was struggling to keep still. He sat tapping his fingers against his knees.

"Can we go now?" He whispered frustrated.

"Not yet we have to wait for the signal." Violet hissed back.

"But this is boring!" Dash quietly whined, "We should be fighting or breaking in or something."

"The people here aren't criminals remember," Violet reminded him, "we don't want to fight them, we don't even want them to know we were here."

"Yeah but can't we do something cool, like in spy movies?"

"Shhh!" Violet hissed.

Three men drove past on a golf cart loaded with tools. Dash pressed his back into the shadows holding his breath. Violet focused even harder on her invisibility. The cart drove past without noticing.

"We need to move before we are found." Dash whispered quietly.

"Stay here for a second I'll find a better spot."


End file.
